Una Segunda Oportunidad
by InurouX
Summary: Por su estupides los perdio ahora solo busca recuperarla
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 la separación

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto se puso a recordar lo que hace 7 años atrás vivió junto a la persona que ella creía era el amor de su vida

Flash de nuevo

Una chica de 15 años corría por el parque mientras un chico de larga trenza trataba de alcanzarla de 16 años

-Al fin te atrape y ahora si no te escaparas de mi lo murmuraba un ojiazul a la azabache mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos ella solo reía

-Mmmm eres un agua fiesta solo quería jugar un rato decía la azabache mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del ojiazul mientras él se acerca a ella y capturaba sus labios en un beso lento que luego se volvió demandante se separaron por falta de aire

-Kagome me vuelves loco lo murmura el ojiazul en el oído de la chica

-Hay Bankotsu tu eres el único que hace que mi corazón se acelere te amo y lo volvió a besar

-Yo también te amo kag nunca lo olvides y la abrazo se dirigieron a una heladería y él le compro un helado de Fresas con chocolate el favorito de los dos lo estaban comiendo hasta que:

-Kag te gustaría acompañarme a un fin de semana de una semana lo pregunta el ojiazul

-Lo preguntare a mi madre lo dice la azabache

-Haz que acepte además este viaje será para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como novios lo dice Bankotsu.

-Ban- bankotsu te acordaste lo dice la azabache saltando a los brazos del ojiazul con una sonrisa radiante en los labios

-Claro pequeña como piensas que me olvidaría la fecha en que me diste el si que tanto estuve esperando de ti decía mientras se inclina a besarla- Nunca me cansare de besar tus labios soy adicto a ti a tu cabello a tu cuerpo a tu mirada pero sobre todo a tu ternura lo decía el ojiazul mientras observaba como la azabache se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-TE AMO TE AMO lo decía mientras lo abrazaba con mucho amor se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al hogar de la azabache

-Bueno aquí termina nuestro día de salida pequeña espero que este humilde servidor te haya complacido en todo lo decía mientras la abrazaba desde la espalda

-Fue muy agradable que malo que se pase tan rápido el tiempo estando contigo lo murmuraba mientras se volteaba y se recargaba en su pecho.

…Al día siguiente la azabache bajo las escaleras corriendo yendo directo a la cocina

-Mama me dejas mañana aun fin de semana con Bankotsu y su familia por fis di que sí mama además es para festejar nuestro primer aniversario

-Está bien hija decía Naomi pero prométeme que me llamaras cuando llegues allí

-Si mama decía saliendo con su mochila en el hombro y una manzana en la mano rumbo a la preparatoria

-Vendrás conmigo pequeña mañana le decía el ojiazul mientras la abrazaba

-Aja conseguí el permiso lo decía mientras se dejaba besar

-Entonces paso por ti hoy a la noche

-Está bien te espero para las 9:30

En la casa de la playa llegaron ya de madrugada asi que se dispusieron a dormir

…Al día siguiente por la noche….

Bankotsu estaba preparando todo para una noche romántica junto a su azabache solo le faltaba poner el vino a enfriar

La azabache que había ido a comprar algunas cosas al súper cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba iluminado solo por las luces de las velas y un camino de rosas que la guiaron a la habitación cuando llego allí su cama estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas en forma de un corazón y en el balcón una mesa decorada románticamente ella se acercó a la mesa y se percató de la presencia de una nota la leyó

Mi pequeña esto es lo que tú te mereces y mucho mas

Te ama con todo el alma Bankotsu

-Que te pareció mi sorpresa pequeña lo preguntaba al rodear la cintura de la azabache

-Es hermoso Ban gracias por ser tan cariñoso conmigo te amo lo decía mientras se ponía de puntitas y rosaba sus labios con los del moreno

-Bueno pequeña es hora de cenar lo decía mientras se sentaban la cena transcurrió rápido entre besos risas y con bastantes copas ya los dos estaban pasados de copas cuando se dieron un ardiente beso y que los volvió locos a los dos el moreno la llevo en brazos de manera nupcial a la cama y se entregaron por primera vez.

…Dos meses después

-Bankotsu tenemos que hablar lo decía una azabache demasiado angustiada

-Dime kag de que quieres hablarme lo decía el ojiazul preocupado

-Ban- Bankotsu yo estoy embarazada lo decía la azabache mientras bajaba su rostro.

-Que eso no puede ser es una broma sabes que desaparece de mi vida y ya no vuelvas a buscarme terminamos lo decía mientras se alejaba el ojiazul.

-Ban-Bankotsu lo decía la azabache mientras caía de rodillas al piso y derramando gruesas lagrimas-Está bien ya no sabrás nada de mi en tu vida

Distintivo de cola de nuevo

Y pensar que vuelvo después de 7 años a Japón


	2. Chapter 2 Primer dia de Trabajo

Capitulo 2

Una azabache se encontraba dormida tan tranquilamente hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abre estrepitosamente…

—Mama mama despierta recuerda que debes de irte a tu primer dia de trabajo además prometiste llevarme a visitar a la abuela — lo dijo un nuño de 6 años de unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello largo azabache.

—Está bien mi amor pero primero iremos a lo de la abuela y luego me voy al trabajo —

—Pero primero vete a bañar mientras yo preparo el desayuno—

Estaban subiendo las escaleras del templo de la casa de la madre de Kagome cuando ven a una señora barriendo.

—Abuelita lo decía el niño mientras corría escaleras arriba—

—No corras Hiten te puedes lastimar—lo dijo la morena al observar cómo se acercaba a su hijo y lo llenaba de besos.

—Kagome hija pero mira que hermosa estas y tu pequeño esta hecho todo un bombón —lo dijo la abuela de Hiten.

—Hermana al fin regresaste no sabes todo lo que—Sota estaba a punto de decir algo pero la dura mirada de su madre lo detiene—Te extrañamos el abuelo se pondrá muy feliz de verte y tu mira que grande estas—

—Tío Sota— Hiten se lanza a los brazos de su tio.

—Mama te lo encargo mucho debo irme o llegare tarde a mi primer dia de trabajo — le da un beso a su hijo y se marcha corriendo.

En la oficina del Imperial Chichinintay

—Así que hoy llega la nueva contadora—lo dijo el Jefe de la Empresa.

—Así es hermano te gustaría darle un recorrido por la empresa yo tengo cosas que hacer—

—Está bien Jakotsu pero ojala y sea puntual porque eso es lo importante la puntualidad—

—Hay Bankotsu que amargado eres porque ya no eres ese Bankotsu alegre que siempre sonreí ante todo que paso con el verdadero Bankotsu tu perdiste el brillo de tus ojos y eso hermano no lo quieras negármelo—

No sigas Jako no quiero hablar de eso no quiero volver a recordar esa etapa de mo vida por mi maldita inmadurez perdí lo que más amo— lo dijo el ojiazul melancólicamente(me pregunto si tuviste a nuestro hijo y si como seria en este momento necesito saber de ti Kagome donde diablos te metiste de mi )

Con permiso Jefe —entra su secretaria a la oficina.

Está bien hazla pasar Sango —

Bueno hermano yo tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego —salió de la oficina y pasando a toda prisa sin percatarse de la joven que salía del ascensor distraídamente.

Buenos Días Señorita Higurashi el Señor Chichinintay lo espera—Sango la invita a pasar a la oficina.

Muchas Gracias Señorita—entra a la oficina después de dar dos toques y escuchar un pase

Al entrar a la oficina lo primero que ve es a una amplia habitación llena de todo lujo y a un hombre de espaldas a ella que extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar.

Buenos Días Señor Chichinintay soy la señorita Higurashi— se presenta y el moreno al escuchar esa voz que tanto anhelaba desde bastante tiempo se voltea y abre los ojos sorprendido.

Kag Kagome— lo dijo en un susurro sin creer en lo que veía

Continuara

"Gracias por sus comentarios"


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

Chapter3 Reencuentros

—Kag- Kagame lo murmura sorprendido el moreno.

—Bankotsu…. lo dice la azabache al ver fijamente al moreno.

—Pequeña no sabes cuánto te extrañe lo dice el moreno al abrazarla.

—Suéltame lo murmura la azabache al empujarlo y retroceder —no te acerques… lo dice al ver las intenciones del ojiazul.

—Kag porque te fuiste no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy lo decía mientras la volvía abrazar Perdó…

—No Señor chichinintay es muy tarde para pedir perdón… lo decía la azabache intentando que sus ojos no derramaran las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos

—Pero Kagome déjame explicarte.. lo decía el moreno con desesperación al ver que la azabache no lo dejaba hablar

—No Señor Chichinintay lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabó así que por favor le ruego y no me insista en ese tema yo solo vine aquí a trabajar y si piensas insistir me veré obligada a renunciar.

—No Kagome yo te dejare trabajar pero escúchame bien no me cansare hasta que me perdones y vuelvas a estar conmigo lo decía el moreno limpiando una lagrima que se escapó de los ojos de Kagome.

—Me puede enseñar mi oficina.. decía Kagome

—Si claro sígueme.. lo decía el moreno al salir de su oficina y enseñarle la empresa completa y por ultimo llevarla a su respectiva oficina.

—Kag esta será tu oficina espero estés a gusto cualquier cosa que quieras no dudes en decírmelo.

—Muchas Gracias Señor lo decía indiferentemente Kagome. —Con su permiso pero quiero empezar a ordenar mi oficina.

—Está bien lo decía con desilusión Bankotsu y salió de la oficina.

(Ahora que volviste no te dejare apartarte de mi lado lo pensaba el moreno dirigiéndose a su oficina)

—Bankotsu Hermano al fin llegas yo pensé que te perdiste con la nueva contadora lo decía jakotsu Te gusta la nueva contadora hermano por eso te brillan los ojos de nuevo… lo murmuraba jakotsu

—No solo me gusta sino que la amo… lo decía el moreno sorprendiendo a su hermano.

—Pero como tan rápido hermano la olvidaste… se lo dice jakotsu al referirse a Kagome.

—Hay Hermano… lo dijo sonriendo Bankotsu— La nueva Contadora es Kagome hermano.

—Quee… lo dijo el afeminado.

—Es cierto yo también me lleve una agradable sorpresa cuando la vi.

—Que piensas hacer hermano de seguro no te quedaras quieto y trataras de hablar con ella.

—Se nota hermano que me conoces bien..

—Si quieres yo te puedo echar una mano con ella.

—No hermano este problema lo solucionare yo mismo.

—Como lo piensas hacer.

—Ya veré como pero lo más importante es que ella está en esta empresa y no la dejare ir por nada del mundo.

—Ojala todo se solucione.

—Se solucionara aunque sea lo último que haga

/

La azabache estaba sentada en frente a su escritorio sollozando.

—Porque tuviste que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida yo que ya pensé que ya te había olvidado…Lo decía mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

—Bankotsu aún sigue consiguiendo que mi corazón se acelere con solo mirarte a los ojos


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha

Al día siguiente una azabache se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que aterrizara el avión en el que estaba abordo el ojidorado.

—Buscas a alguien Señorita lo susurra una voz al entregarle una rosa.

— Inuyasha que alegría verte lo decía la azabache al abrazarlo y ser correspondida de inmediato.

—Hm ya me hacía falta uno de tus abrazos.

—Vámonos Inuyasha que no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo

—Está bien pero primero desayunaremos porque estoy que muero de hambre

—Por aquí hay una cafetería lo decía al tomar la mano del ojidorado y llevarlo con ella.

—Hoye y como esta Hiten.

—Se está adaptando al cambio de país.

—Y no te volvió a preguntar por su padre lo pregunta el ojidorado causando que Kagome se detenga.

—No lo ha vuelto a preguntar desde que le dije que pronto lo conocería hay Inuyasha tengo tanto miedo que su padre lo rechace como lo hizo cuando se entero que estaba embarazada. Lo decía la azabache sollozando.

—khe si lo vuelve hacer te juro que le romperé los dientes uno por uno además de no aprovechar a la magnífica mujer que tenía a su lado además yo ya lo adopte como un hijo mío.

—Seguramente no me amaba tanto como yo a él. Lo decía

con tristeza la azabache—y tu sabes que el también te adopto como su padre de mentiritas.

—Es un idiota por no valorarte y dejarte escapar de sus brazos ya quisiera ser yo el que sea dueño de tu corazón lo decía el ojidorado al acariciar la mejilla de Kagome.

—Gracias Inu por estar siempre conmigo. lo decía al abrazarlo.

Dos Semanas Después en la oficina.

—Hola Sango le podrías entregar esto al Señor Bankotsu.

—Claro Kagome

—Muchas Gracias lo decía al girarse y caminar pero una voz la detiene.

—Kagome necesito hablar contigo lo decía el moreno

—Está bien dijo la azabache al ingresar a la oficina de su jefe.

—Kagome quiero hacerte una pregunta pero quiero que me contestes con la mayor sinceridad posible.

—Está bien lo dijo la azabache un poco descorsentada.

—Tu ya te olvidaste de todo lo que vivimos juntos lo pregunta el moreno al acercarse un poco a la azabache.

—Eso ya no importa ya quedo en el pasado tú querías que me aleje de ti y así lo hice no volviste a saber de mi durante 6 años.

—Los 6 años más largos de mi vida no sabes cuánto me maldije cada día que pasaba y tu no estabas yo….yo me precipite al decirte esas cosas no sabes cuánto me arrepiento en esos tiempo yo era muy inmaduro y no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida lo decía el moreno al abrazarla.

—Ya basta Bankotsu yo jamás te importe todo lo que pasamos a sido una farsa departe tuya.

—Eso es mentira yo te amo y jamás deje de sentir esto por ti lo único que te pido es que me perdones y me des una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores al día siguiente me fui a tu casa para pedirte perdón de rodillas si fuese necesario pero me encontré con la noticia de que te fuiste a un lugar que ni siquiera tu madre lo sabía. Lo decía al limpiar una lágrima de la azabache. —Por favor no llores.

—Yo solo cumplí con lo que me pediste que me alejara de ti. Lo dijo Kagome al mirarlo con resentimiento.

—Yo se que fui un idiota es que me tomaste por sorpresa y dime que paso de nuestro hijo lo tuviste como se llama es niño niña.

Kagome estaba a punto de responder cuando suena su celular

—Hola hermosa te estoy esperando en la entrada del edificio acuérdate que me debes una merienda.

—Está bien Inuyasha ahora bajo lo decía al sonreír y colgar la azabache causando que el moreno apriete sus puños y frunza el ceño.

— Así que ese tal Inuyasha es el que se ha ganado tu corazón lo decía el moreno con tristeza.

-Y si así fuera que. Lo decía la azabache. —Tú ya perdiste la oportunidad de estar ami lado.

-Y si así fuera esto lo decía el moreno al tomarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia el y tomar posesión de sus labios en un beso brusco que ella no correspondía estaba a punto de separarse de sus labios cuando siente como Kagome le corresponde tornándose el beso más dulce y tierno.

Se separan por falta de aire, el moreno la abraza y:

—Te amo pequeña y no me importa lo que digas voy a luchar por ti cueste lo que cueste tu eres mía así cómo yo solo soy tuyo y si debo luchar por tu perdón así lo hare no me daré por vencido así tenga que arrodillarme y pedirte perdón sea donde sea lo hare.

—No me hagas esto Bankotsu lo decía al soltarse de él.-Esto no debió pasar, lo dice al salir corriendo directo al ascensor con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Espera Kagome. lo decía el moreno al salir corriendo detrás de ella ya que no llego a tiempo baja por las escaleras a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarla antes que salga del establecimiento.

Acababa de bajar a la planta baja del establecimiento y se encuentra con una escena que hace que su mandíbula se tense al extremo y aprieta sus puños al punto de que sus nudillos estén totalmente blancos.

Su Kagome su pequeña abrazada a ese tipo de cual nombre era Inuyasha se dirige a la pareja que estaba abrazada.

—Así que tu eres ese tal Inuyasha….


	5. Chapter 5 Celos

—Kagome ya acababa de ordenar sus cosas en la oficina

—Porque tengo que seguir amándote y sigo siendo tan débil ante tu cercanía no quiero volver a sufrir lo pensaba la azabache derramando algunas lagrimas.

—Basta Kagome tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo y por ti. Se decía a ella misma.

—Kagomeeee que suerte que al fin hayas aparecidos te extrañe un montón. lo decía Jakotsu al abrazarla y ser correspondido

—Jako lindo no sabes la falta que me hiciste todos estos años que estuve lejos. Lo decía con melancolía la azabache

—Mi niña estas preciosa mira nada mas , desapareciste de un día al otro no sabes todo lo que mi hermano hizo para localizarte lo dijo su mejor amigo y ex cuñado sorprendiendo a la azabache.

—Por favor Jako no me hables de él lo nuestro termino muy mal que no quiero recordar esa etapa en mi vida lo nuestro ya fue el de seguro ya tiene una vida hecha así como yo tengo una persona por quien seguir viviendo y luchando día con día y que es el dueño de todo mi cariño. Lo decía refiriéndose a su hijo, empieza a sonar el celular de Kagome.

—Ella ve de quien se trata y con una sonrisa contesta olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Jakotsu.

—Hola muñeca lo decía con picardía un ojidorado

—Hola bomboncito lo decía con un brillo en los ojos que no paso desapercibido para Jakotsu.

—Te llamaba para avisarte que mañana llego a Japón.

—Queee Inuyasha es la mejor noticia que recibido en el día dime la hora de tu llegada para poder ir al aeropuerto a esperarte. Iremos a Cenar como una bienvenida si quieres.

—Yo quisiera otro tipo de recibimiento lo decía con lujuria Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha lo decía sonrojada, Te dejo debo empezar a hacer balances besos.

—MMMM. Está bien nos vemos mañana mi muñeca lo decía al finalizar la llamada el ojidorado.

—Ya veo que el que se lleva todo tu cariño es ese tal Inuyasha lo decía un poco triste Jakotsu.

—No el solo es mi mejor amigo el que me ah apoyado en todo con lo de Hiten.

—Hiten quien es Hiten…

—Hiten es la persona que tiene todo mi cariño.( Kagome no sabía si contarle la verdad o no a Jakotsu por miedo a que se lo informara al moreno) — Jakotsu yo tengo algo que confesarte pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo contaras a Bankotsu lo decía muy seria Kagome.

—Está bien te lo juro que no se lo digo hay cuéntame que es sabes que me encanta guardar los secretos lo decía todo emocionado Jakotsu.

—Está bien pero solo te pido un poco de tiempo.

—Jakotsu asintió se vuelve a escuchar un sonido del celular de Kagome

—Hola mami como estas.

—Hola amor como la estas pasando en lo de tu abuela.

—Muy bien mami cuando vienes por mí.

—Dentro de 4 horas lo dice mirando su reglo.

De repente Bankotsu pasa por la oficina de la azabache escuchando parte de la conversación.

—Le recuerdo Señorita Higurashi que usted está en horario de trabajo las llamadas románticas lo dejan para cuando salga de trabajar lo dice el moreno con el ceño fruncido al sorprender a Jakotsu y Kagome.

Kagome cuelga el teléfono

–Disculpe Señor no se volverá a repetir. ( lo dice Kagome bajando el rostro.)

—Que así sea lo dice el moreno saliendo de la oficina con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa (te recuperare a como dé lugar)

—uuuuyyy creo que esta celoso mi hermano.

—No lo creo Jako yo creo que tiene la razón no debería estar atendiendo las llamadas en horario de trabajo.

—Tú piensa lo que quieras que ami nadie me quitara de la cabeza que mi hermanito lo que esta es celoso.

—Está bien como tú quieras dijo sin darle importancia.

—Bueno preciosa te dejo debo ir a trabajar si no quiero que me regañen ami también.

—Está bien Jako lindo nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo decía mientras Jakotsu salía de su oficina.(Así que celoso pero que te crees jamás te perdonare lo que me has hecho creo que no fue buena idea volver después de todo)


	6. Chapter 6 Conociendo al sobrino

Los Personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los poseo jojo

(—)Inicio de conversación

(…)Fin de Conversación

( )Lo que piensan

—Así que tu eres ese tal Inuyasha. Lo pregunta el moreno.

— Inuyasha Taisho para servirle. Lo dice el ojidorado al extenderle la mano.

—Bankotsu Chichinintay, lo dice al aceptar el saludo. —Kagome mañana seguiremos con nuestra platica y espero me dejes explicarte las cosas. lo dice el moreno al retirarse a su oficina nuevamente.

—Que paso muñeca que te hizo ese idiota esta vez.

—Nada solo quería hablar conmigo de lo que paso pero no se lo permití.

—Hay muñeca porque no hablas con él y arreglan sus problemas se nota que los dos se aman y están sufriendo mucho por eso.

—No Inuyasha lo nuestro ya se acabo y no tiene sentido que el intente que esto se solucione.

—Y Hiten que pasara cuando él quiera saber quien es su o conocer a su padre.

—No se creo que es mejor que no lo conozca nunca.

—No digas eso tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz y eso te puede traer más sufrimiento muñeca incluso el odio de tu propio hijo.

—Está bien voy a decírselo pero no ahora cuando me sienta preparada se lo diré pero si no lo acepta te juro que me vuelvo a Inglaterra y ya no regreso jamás.

—Hay pequeña no seas tan dramática. Lo decía el peli plata mientras la abrazaba —yo creo que una segunda oportunidad no le cae mal a nadie.

Dos meses después:

—Hola Jako lindo puedo hablar contigo. Lo decía la azabache entrando a la oficina del afeminado.

—Claro mi niña que se te ofrece.

—Te acuerdas que te dije que te diría mi secreto

—mmm Si. Lo decía el afeminado –Al fin me lo dirás

—Sí pero para eso quiero que te vayas hoy a mi casa a cenar a las 9 si tienes tiempo.

—Claro no faltare me estaré comiendo las uñas. Lo decía el afeminado.

—Te estaré esperando esta es mi dirección lo dijo la azabache dándole una nota.

A la noche 9 pm

Kagome se encuentra ordenando la mesa para la cena cuando de repente escucha el timbre sonar.

—Hola mi niña puntual como siempre, lo decía el afeminado al abrazar a la azabache.

—Hola Jako lindo pasa lo decía la azabache para dar paso a su invitado.

—Ohh pero que hermoso esta tu casa. Lo murmura mientras observa el hogar.

—Hay Jako gracias ven siéntate voy a servir la cena, la cena transcurrió normalmente estaban tomando una copas de vino cuando.

—Kagome habla estoy que la curiosidad me mata

—Jakotsu lo que yo te diga prométeme que no se lo contaras a Bankotsu prométemelo por favor lo decía la azabache muy seria

—Te lo prometo mi niña puedes contar conmigo.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que te preguntaras porque desaparecí, vio como Jakotsu asintió –Yo me fui del país porque estaba embarazada de tu hermano.

—Qué y no se lo dijiste pregunto sorprendido Jakotsu.

—Claro que se lo dije pero el me dijo que no lo aceptaba y que desaparezca de su vida. Lo decía la azabache al derramar unas lagrimas—Es por eso que después de 6 años volví a Japón.

—Es por eso que él se ha culpado todo este tiempo que por su inmadurez te perdió y que cometió el peor error de su vida. lo dice el afeminado sorprendiendo a Kagome.

—En enserio. lo pregunta la azabache

—Así es yo soy testigo de cómo cada día la vida de mi hermano se ha vuelto un infierno él vivía la vida sin vivirla realmente sin brillo en sus ojos ya casi ni sonreía y se la pasaba maldiciendo su existencia. Lo decía Jakotsu con tristeza. —Ya casi ni salía a disfrutar solo se centro en sus estudios y para así heredar la empresa de nuestro padre y ser el mejor en todo esto basta con decirte de que no ha tenido ni una sola novia desde tu partida

—Yo no sé qué decir. Yo pensaba que él estaba comprometido con Sara en los periódicos así lo decían. lo dijo la azabache.

—No es así mi Padre quiso imponerle ese matrimonio para que así se fusionen las empresas de la familia de Sara y la nuestra Kagome el lucho contra mi padre para evitar ese matrimonio incluso mi padre lo amenazo con desheredarle y a él eso no le importo porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de volver a verte y recuperarte yo sé que no debo meterme pero dale una oportunidad a mi hermano no mejor dicho dense una segunda oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y de demostrarse cuanto se aman y no me lo niegues yo se que tu lo sigues amando lo noto en tus ojos tu mirada me lo confirma.

—Está bien hablare con el espero solo no arrepentirme de esta decisión, (escuchan el timbre sonar) —Espera veré quien es.

—Hola hermana perdona que venga a esta hora pero es que este demonio solo quería estar contigo. lo decía su hermano al ingresar a la casa de la azabache.

—Gracias Sota por traerlo.

—Bueno hermana yo me marcho. lo decía Sota.

—Mami quiero mi leche decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina. —Hola Señor quien es usted yo me llamo Hiten mucho gusto en conocerlo. lo decía al pasarle su mano.

—Hola pequeño pero miren que educado eres no hay duda que tu madre te ha educado perfectamente mi nombre es Jakotsu lo decía sorprendido al ver a su sobrino que resulto ser la réplica exacta y pequeña de Bankotsu.

—Mi amor Jakotsu es tu tío lo decía la azabache al observar como su hijo saltaba a los brazos del afeminado y lo abrazaba.

—Siii ya tengo otro tío pero mami cuando veré a mi papi lo decía con tristeza el niño.

—Muy pronto mi amor lo decía mientras se inclinaba y besaba la frente de su hijo. Bueno Hiten aquí está tu leche así que vámonos a la cama.

—Lo puedo acostar lo decía Jakotsu emocionado.

—Claro no tienes que pedirlo. lo decía feliz Kagome al ver como tío y sobrino se llevaban de maravilla.

—Gracias Kagome por darme la felicidad de conocer ami sobrino haaaayyyy que felicidad soy tío además es muy hermoso se parece tanto a su padre dime porque no le presentas a Bankotsu yo se que estará Feliz de saber que si fue Padre y también de que es su clon.

—Es que tengo miedo de que lo rechace lo decía bajando la mirada.

—Estás loca jamás lo rechazara además ahora comprendo el motivo de tanto sufrimiento de parte de mi hermano el quería hacerse cargo de ti y de Hiten pero solo se apresuro a tomar las decisiones y a decírtelo sin antes pensar si él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Hablare con el pero solo dame tiempo necesito encontrar la ocasión perfecta ya que lo he estado evitando desde que llegue tengo miedo de caer otra vez a sus brazos y salir lastimada yo ahora solo debo pensar en el bienestar de mi hijo lo decía la azabache nerviosa.

—Yo se que lo encontraras bueno muñeca te dejo debo ir a arreglar algunos asuntos yo tengo la corazonada de que tomaras la mejor decisión que más te convenga. Lo decía dirigiéndose a la salida. Adiós preciosa.

—Adios Jako.


	7. Chapter 7 Perdido y Encontrado

_**Los Personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los poseo jojo**_

_**(—)Inicio de conversación**_

_**(…)Fin de Conversación **_

_**( )Lo que piensan**_

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde que Jakotsu conoció a su sobrino y cada fin de semana se va a visitarlo sin falta cada día se llevaban mejor.

—Hiten espera no corras tan rápido lo decía el afeminado tratando de alcanzar a su sobrino.

—Pero tío eres muy lento lo decía mientras hacia un puchero.

—Que te parece si jugamos en los columpios .

—Siii tío yo primero me subo decía al empezar a correr nuevamente.

—Hay este niño me tiene loco lo decía el afeminado mientras sonreía.

—Tío ese edificio que está ahí es donde trabaja mi mami.

—Si Hiten lo decía –que te pasa lo pregunta al ver como pone una carita triste que le rompe el corazón.

—Tío tú crees que mi papa me quiera y se acuerde de mi. lo decía bajando la mirada

—Estoy seguro que si porque sabes que él tiene un gran corazón aunque no lo parezca y quiera parecer una persona fría y calculadora y quieres saber cómo es lo pregunta y Hiten asiente —él es una persona que tiene todas las características para ser un buenísimo líder Bueno es idéntico a ti con tu larga trenza y tus ojos azules lo decía y lo único que los diferencia a ambos es que el tiene un lunar en forma de estrella en la frente.

—Enserio wauuu ya quiero conocerlo.

—Bueno sobrino adorado no te apures que cuando menos te lo esperas el vendrá a ti pero ahora vámonos para tu casa que se nos hará tarde y tu mama me regañara si llega antes que nosotros y se da cuenta que no te lleve a la escuela.

—Está bien tío, lo decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano estaban a punto de llegar al departamento cuando Hiten ve una heladería—Tío Cómprame un Helado lo decía con ojitos de cachorrito.

—Está bien no puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa carita que me vuelve loca vámonos. entran a la heladería y Jakotsu se va a hacer el pedido de los helados mientras Hiten aprovecha la situación para escapar de su tío y salir corriendo.

—Ahora si papa yo te encontrare lo decía al correr en dirección contraria al departamento dirigiéndose rumbo al parque para empezar ahí su búsqueda.

—Hiten aquí está el helado Hi..Hiten Hiten Señor no ha visto al niño que estaba conmigo.

—Si salió corriendo hace 20 minutos.

—Queeee no puede ser Kagome me matara decía al salir e ir a buscarlo lo busco por dos horas pero nada que aparecía –Hiten donde te metiste lo decía preocupado el afeminado.

Oficina de Imperial Chichinintay.

Kagome estaba cargando algunos datos de contabilidad en su computadora cuando escucha que abren la puerta ya sabe de quién se trata así que no se sorprende.

—Hola Kagome venía a invitarte a cenar que dices.

—No lo sé Bankotsu déjame pensar ( creo que esta va a ser la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Bankotsu y aclarar todo).

—Anda acepta y resolvamos de una vez esta situación.

—Está bien tu iras a buscarme o nos encontramos en el restaurant

—Yo paso por ti a las decía mientras salía de la oficina

Se escucha el sonido peculiar del teléfono de Kagome que lo contesta extrañada de quien le este llamando:

—Hola Jakotsu pasó algo. lo dice.

—Kagome perdóname por favor pero Hiten se ha perdido lo eh buscado por más de 2 horas y no lo encuentro.

—Queee no por favor Jakotsu dime que es una broma Hiten no puede estar perdido. lo dice la azabache llorando—Donde estas

—Estoy frente a unas cuadras de tu casa frente a una heladería .

—Voy para allá.

Kagome se dirigió a la oficina de Bankotsu pero su secretaria la detiene

—Kagome si buscas al jefe él no se encuentra el se ha marchado

—Dime Sango donde se ha ido necesito ubicarlo. Lo decía Kagome desesperada.

—No lo sé Kagome el solo salió y no dijo dónde.

—Está bien Sango Adiós. Lo decía

Bankotsu que se encontraba en el parque sentado en una banca pensando en cómo hacer para que Kagome lo perdone de repente escucha el llanto de un niño.

—Que sucede pequeño porque estas llorando. lo pregunta el moreno preocupado al niño que se encuentra con la cabeza gacha y abrazando sus piernas.

—Es que estoy buscando a mi papi y me perdí. Lo decía levantando su rostro.

—Yo te ayudare a buscarlo pero dime como se llama.

—Ese es el problema que yo no lo conozco ni él a mi ni siquiera se su nombre y mi mami no me lo quiere decir. Lo decía llorando

—Oh pequeño no llores lo decía abrazándolo y sintiendo algo muy especial al hacer dicho acto.

El niño levanta su carita y Bankotsu queda impresionado y en shock

—Gra… tu tu eres mi Padre (lo decía feliz al abrazarlo con mucha alegría)

—Queeee no te estás confundiendo (este niño se parece mucho a mí y a Kagome pero porque pienso que este niño no está mintiendo nunca he sentido esta paz en mi corazón)

—No mi tío Jako me lo dijo que mi papi tenía un lunar en forma de estrellas en la frente y tú la tienes entonces tu eres mi papa

—Hiten. Lo decía Kagome corriendo en dirección a su Hijo. Gracias a Dios estas bien lo decía—Bank…Bankotsu. Lo decía Kagome sin saber que decir

—Mami ya encontré a mi Papi lo decía Hiten feliz de al fin poder conocerlo.

_**Gracias Chicas por sus comentarios a **_

_**Akane, linithamonre77,zabitamt1975,**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son mios sino de Rumiko Takahashi **

**(-)conversacion**

**(...)fin de conversacion**

**0-0-0-0-0cambio de escena**

**Solución a los problemas**

—Hiten. Lo decía Kagome corriendo en dirección a su Hijo. Gracias a Dios estas bien —Bank…Bankotsu. Kagome no sabía que decir

—Mami ya encontré a mi Papi lo decía Hiten feliz de al fin poder conocerlo.

—Bank… Bankotsu que haces aquí, la azabache no podía articular ninguna palabra.

—Creo que ahora si tenemos una Gran Charla pendiente y ahora ya no se escaparas de mi Kagome lo decía Bankotsu poniéndose de pie y alzar en brazos a su hijo.

—Papa verdad que ya no me dejaras dijo Hiten al momento de abrazarse a su padre.

—No Hiten desde hoy prometo no dejarte nunca más a ti y a tu madre seremos la familia que desde un principio debíamos ser.

—Bankotsu vamos a mi casa ahí hablaremos del tema y veremos que pase con nosotros.

—Traeré mi coche para irnos porque según se no trajiste el tuyo.

—Está bien vayamos por tu auto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Esta es mi Casa pasa por favor, lo decía mientras se hacía a un lado para que Bankotsu entrara cargando al niño ya que Hiten no se ha querido separar de su padre.

—Kagome Hiten se ha dormido dime donde queda su habitación y lo llevare.

— Acompáñame Le dice al momento en que subía las escaleras y se doblaba en la derecha la segunda puerta —Aquí es.

Bankotsu ingreso a la habitación y recostó a hiten en la cama y lo arropaba mientras decía —Ya no tienes que buscar a tu papa Hiten pues yo solo muerto me separare de Ti

Kagome que estaba en la puerta de la habitación observando escucho lo que Bankotsu dijo y no pudo impedir que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. No había duda de que Bankotsu sería un muy buen padre de eso estaba segura.

—Ahora si Señorita los dos tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Vamos a la sala aquí no es un buen lugar.

—Está bien vamos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la sala:

—Porque nunca me presentaste a mi Hijo Kagome.

—Porque estas tan seguro que es tu hijo.

—Kagome no soy estúpido yo se que Hiten es mi hijo no necesito que me lo confirmes ni lo niegues en el momento en que lo vi mi corazón latía desenfrenado supongo que es a eso que le llaman el llamado de la sangre.

—Está bien Hiten es hijo tuyo no te lo negare pero eso no quiere decir que tu y yo estaremos juntos otra vez.

—Maldita sea Kagome porque desde un principio no me lo habías contado.

—Para que para volver a renegar de tu hijo y pedirme que desaparezca de tu vida no Bankotsu yo no quería eso para Hiten soy Capaz de soportar que me rechaces a mi pero a Hiten no Bankotsu el no tiene la culpa de que no lo quieras, lo decía llorando Kagome.

—Kagome yo jamás haría eso lo acabo de conocer y ya lo amo ya te lo explique y por favor Kagome perdóname yo sé que he cometido errores pero soy humano y como tal cometo errores no soy perfecto también tengo defectos, lo dijo Bankotsu al momento en que se arrodillaba y tomaba las manos de Kagome—perdóname por favor yo hice todo lo que hice por protegerte de mi padre él me amenazo con hacerte daño si yo no cumplía lo que él quería no sabes todo lo que me maldije por haberte dicho esas palabras pero lo mejor era que estuvieras lejos un tiempo mientras yo me encargaba de que mi padre pague todas las cosas que ha hecho.

—Pero de que hablas Bankotsu.

—Kagome mi padre es un estafador y asesino conseguí las pruebas para refundirlo en la cárcel pero escapo y aun no lo hemos encontrado pero yo no descansare hasta que el pague por todos sus delitos.

—Bankotsu dime que lo que me dices es cierto por favor lo decía al abrazarlo y refugiarse en su pecho.

—Mi pequeña jamás te mentiría en un tema tan delicado te amo y eso es lo importante. Lo dijo agarrándole del mentón y que lo mire directamente a los ojos—Te amo mi pequeña a ti y ha Hiten Daré lo mejor de mi para ser un buen Padre y Esposo.

—Esposo .lo dijo desconcertada.

—Así es mi pequeña o no quieres casarte conmigo. Lo decía triste el ojiazul

— Claro que quiero pero no ahora será más adelante lo decía mientras se acercaba y besaba los labios del moreno

El beso que al principio se torno tierno se fue volviendo más pasional

—No sabes pequeña cuantas noches he soñado con volver a besarte abrazarte amarte hacerte mía.

— Ban... Bankotsu lo decía en suspiros Kagome.

El moreno empezó bajando sus besos de la boca a su níveo cuello y con su mano iva subiendo la blusa de la azabache mientras Kagome alzaba los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo a Bankotsu el moreno estaba fascinado con la dulzura de la piel de la azabache.

La azabache deslizo sus manos por el pecho del moreno y empezó a desabotonar su camisa con mucha rapidez. Estaba muy ansiosa y no lo ocultaba para nada el moreno sonrió al recordar que Kagome siempre era así ella se entregaba totalmente.

Una de las manos de Bankotsu recorría la espalda de Kagome hasta toparse con el broche del brasier y no dudo y lo desabrocho para dejar libre a ese par de senos que lo volvían loco desde que los volvió a ver aunque ahora estaban más grandes no lo pensó mucho y se llevo uno de los pezones a la boca mientras que su otra mano le daba atenciones a el otro seno arrancándole muchos gemidos a Kagome

—Shshshshs no querrás despertar a Hiten lo decía Bankotsu con una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras volvía a besarla.

—Bankotsu vamos a mi habitación.

—Dime donde es lo decía mientras la cargaba y seguía besando su cuello.

—mmmm subiendo las escaleras la habitación que está más alejado lo decía apenas ya que el moreno la torturaba con sus besos en el cuello cosa que la volvía loca

Llegaron a la habitación Bankotsu ingreso en ella y fue directo a la cama a depositar a Kagome y situarse sobre ella mientras ella recorría con sus manos el trabajado cuerpo del moreno llego al botón del pantalón y los desabroche quitándole en el acto quedando en bóxer el no se quedo atrás y le quito la falda junto con las bragas quedando ella desnuda

—Eso no es justo lo decía al invertir las posiciones y quedar ella enzima suyo empezó a repartir besos por todas parte hasta llegar al bóxer del moreno y bajarlo lentamente observando el imponente miembro del moreno erecto lo agarro con las manos y comenzó un vaivén lento que después de un rato se convirtiera en desenfrenados y placenteros subidas y bajadas ella quería darle mucho placer como él lo hacía tiempo atrás entonces una idea se le paso por su mente y llevo el miembro de Bankotsu a la boca y comenzaba a lamerlo y chuparlo empezó a marcar un ritmo desenfrenado.

—Ahhhhh Kagome gruñía Bankotsu sentía que estaba a punto de acabar—Kagome me vengo lo dijo no puedo más, dijo y exploto en la boca de la azabache bebiéndose esta todo el semen del moreno —ahora es mi turno lo decía al volver él a estar enzima suyo y besarla apasionadamente mientras sus dedos se dirigieron al botoncito de placer y empezaron a estimularlo mientras que metía un dedo en su interior y luego otro empezando a moverlos rápidamente.

—ahhh ahh ahh Ban… Bankotsu lo decía al observar como este retiraba sus dedos y se posiciono para ingresar en ella

Ella instintivamente abrió sus piernas para darle más comodidad.

—Te amo mi pequeña lo decía besándola y de una sola estocada ingreso en su interior arrancándole un fuerte gemido de sus labios que fue acallado por sus labios.

Ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno para que la penetración sea más profunda y placentera.

El vaivén comendo lento.

-Ahhh pero Banco rápida

Y eso fue música para sus oídos sus estocadas se volvieron fuertes salvajes y profundas

—Ahhh no pares mmmmm siii…

Luego de un tiempo el moreno sintió como el interior de la azabache apretaba deliciosamente su miembro prueba de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo así que acelero sus embestidas y los dos llegaron juntos al cielo el moreno derramándose completamente en el interior de la azabache mientras que se mezclaba con sus fluidos. El moreno callo exhausto enzima de Kagome.

El moreno salió de su interior y la atrajo a su lado Kagome se recostó en su pecho y

—Gracias Bankotsu..

—Gracias a ti por permitirme ser uno de nuevo contigo te amo pequeña lo dijo al momento en que los dos eran arrasados por los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son mios sino de Rumiko Takahashi **

**(-)conversacion**

**(...)fin de conversacion**

**0-0-0-0-0cambio de escena**

**En Familia**

Al día siguiente una azabache sonríe entre sueños al sentir como el moreno reparte besos por toda su espalda

—mmmm tengo sueño…. Decía la azabache

—despierta dormilona ya es hora de levantarse

—qué hora es ….decía mientras se desperezaba

—son las 10:30... .mintió el moreno al observar el reloj que se encontraba en la cómoda

—queeee no puede ser Bankotsu porque no me despertaste ante… dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido levantándose de golpe de la cama olvidándose su desnudes.

—Créeme que lo intente varias veces no te preocupes son las 6:30 aun…. decía el moreno con su típica sonrisa arrogante mientras se levantaba y recorría de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de su mujer dio unos pasos hasta ponerse en frente de la azabache y abrazarla —Kagomeee decía mientras con su mano recorría su cintura y espalda y repartía pequeños besos en su cuello.

—ahhh….Ban-Bankotsu…detente Hiten podría entrar y vernos

—mph tienes razón pero solo permíteme disfrutar un momento más de ti...lo dijo el moreno mientras la tomaba en brazos y la volvía a tumbar en la cama posándose el encima.

Y volvieron a repetir lo que hace unas horas atrás lo hicieron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La pareja se encontraba durmiendo hasta que el moreno abrió los ojos y observo el rostro pacifico de su pequeña

(Kagome no sabes cuánto te heche de menos no sabes cuánto tuve que sufrir y soportar los rechazos de mi padre hacia ti pero eso ya no importa porque el amor que nos tenemos supera todo y cada una de mis malas decisiones te prometo que ahora que te recupere no volveré a cometer errores que velare por ti y por hiten gracias por darme ese hijo me haces el hombre más feliz no importa lo que nos depare el destino siempre lucharemos juntos todo se debe a UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD que no pienso desaprovechar )pensaba el mercenario mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de Kagome.

—Iré a ver que estará haciendo Hiten…decía mientras se vestía y salía hacia la habitación de su hijo…mi hijo que bien suena…una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Al entrar a la habitación encontró a su pequeño hijo aun dormido

—eyy pequeño ya es hora que te despiertes…. Decía mientras movía al niño el niño ya estaba despierto pero no quería abrir sus ojos el moreno sonrió ante esto —Como no quieres despertar creo que tendré que ir yo solo con tu madre al parque de diversiones bueno me voy decía al acercarse a la puerta y a punto de abrirlo

—Espera papi ya estoy despierto… dijo al momento de levantarse y tirarse a los brazos de su padre mientras este lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y el niño lo abrazaba—Papi me llevaras al parque

—Claro hijo pero ahora si vamos a tomarnos un baño juntos y luego a comer.

Luego de un baño bajaron a prepararse un desayuno pero se encontraron con que la azabache ya habría terminado de hacer el desayuno

—Hola mami nos acompañaras al parque a mi papi y a mi …

—Por supuesto Hiten pero primero desayunemos y luego nos vamos

—A desayunar se ah dicho… decía el moreno al ingresar al comedor.

Luego del desayuno se dirigieron al parque de diversiones al llegar Hiten aprovecho al máximo la compañías de sus padres y los hizo subir en cada uno de los juegos con el cuándo estuvo se sintió satisfecho de todo lo recorrido se fueron a sentarse en una banca.

—Hiten creo que ya es hora de volver ya están a punto de cerrar el parque.

—Pero mama solo déjame jugar un último juego yo quiero ese peluche…lo dijo el niño al ver un juego de tiro al blanco.

—Vamos Hiten yo ganare ese peluche por ti… dijo el moreno al momento de levantarse y tomar a tu hijo en brazos y llevarlo al juego.

Pagaron por el juego y le entregaron al moreno la escopeta para intentar dar en el blanco

—Son 3 tiros aunque dudo mucho que lo logre nadie ha podido darle en el blanco… decía el dueño del juego muy confiado.

—Eso lo veremos lo dijo al momento de apretar el gatillo y ver que tu tiro dio en el —Blanco aun lo duda lo dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa cínica al recibir el peluche y darlo a su hijo

—Vaya sigues siendo el mismo estúpido insolente y arrogante que hace seis años hijo. lo dijo un señor a su espalda.

Bankotsu al oír esa voz se tensó inmediatamente no creyó volver a ver a ese hombre en su vida.

—Vaya no pensé que tuvieras las agallas para volver a presentarte ante mi padre lo dijo al voltearse y encarar a su padre.

CONTINUARA…..

**Perdón por subir tantos capitulos juntos pero es que quiero igualar los capitulos con mi otra pagina Gracias a todas mis lectoras**


	10. Chapter 10 Abuelo-Amigo o Enemigo

_Abuelo: amigo o enemigo_

_—Vaya no pensé que tuvieras las agallas para volver a presentarte ante mi padre lo dijo al voltearse y encarar a su padre._

_—Pero miren nada más creí que esta mujerzuela había desaparecido de tu vida…el padre de Bankotsu miraba despectivamente a Kagome— Y ese bastardito se supone que es hijo tuy…pero no llego a concluir la oración ya que un puño fue directo a parar a su rostro _

_—En tu maldita existencia vuelvas a referirte de mi mujer e hijo de ese modo maldito desgraciado es una lástima que seas mi padre porque de lo contraria estarías 3 metros bajo tierra…lo dijo Bankotsu al momento de agarrarlo del cuello y estamparlo contra un árbol l cercano._

_El moreno se preparaba El moreno se preparaba para darle otro puñetazo a su Padre cuando un brazo lo para darle otro puñetazo a su Padre cuando una mano lo detiene posándose en su brazo logrando que este voltee el rostro hacia la persona que lo detuvo._

_—basta ya Ban no tiene caso no olvides que a quien estas golpeando es a tu padre y aunque no lo aceptes le debes respeto además que ejemplo le daremos con esto a Hiten._

_Ante lo dicho por Kagome el moreno soltó a su padre y se giró dándole la espalda y agachándose a la altura de su hijo que con lágrimas en los ojos esconde su cabecita en el cuello de su padre_

_—No llores Hiten mira que tú eres todo un hombrecito y los hombres no lloran así que ya párale le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas y le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera _

_—Pero papi es que yo quería tener un abuelo pero él no me quiere….derramando más lágrimas _

_—Él se lo pierde pero no te preocupes me tienes a mí y el tío jakotsu tu abuela y sota hasta tienes un bisabuelo… mirando el sendero por el cual su padre se había ido._

_—Hiten que te parece si para olvidar esto nos vamos a por un helado._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Luego de ir por los helados y que el niño ya esté en su habitación bien dormidito._

_—Kagome desde ahora que sabemos que mi padre volvió a aparecer ya no ahí que descuidarnos ahí que dejar que por nada del mundo ese infeliz se acerque a nuestro hijo lo dijo mientras se acostada a lado de la azabache y la rodeaba con sus brazos._

_—Ban… tengo miedo de lo que tu padre le pueda hacer a nuestro hijo si una vez intento separarnos y lo logro ahora no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pueda llegar a pasarnos…. Ella estaba llorando y se recargaba en el pecho del moreno._

_—shiiip no llores tienes que confiar en que no les pasara nada confía en mi yo no permitiré que mi Padre nos vuelva a separar primero muerto antes que eso suceda … la atrajo hacia el y con sus manos le levanto el mentón y le planto un dulce beso para calmarla ya se le ocurriría que hacer para que su padre no logre hacerles nada si es necesario lo mataría todo con tal de defender a su familia ya una vez los perdió ahora ya no está dispuesto a perder a los que realmente son su razón de vivir._

_—Descansa Kagome que mañana tenemos que ir al trabajo y resolver unos cuantos problemas._

_—No aun no quiero dormir tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer…en eso Kagome reparte besos por todo el cuello de este…_

_—En ese caso yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer…Bankotsu sube encima del cuerpo de Kagome y ellos empiezan con el ritual del amor ….._

_0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0_

_Al día siguiente…_

_—Campeón pórtate bien hoy en lo de la abuela Naomi no quiero quejas._

_—Si papa pero vendrás temprano hoy por mi verdad_

_—Por supuesto bueno adiós hijo._

_Mientras Bankotsu va a la oficina el niño se queda en lo de su abuela jugando en el patio hasta que una persona se detiene delante suyo Hiten levanta la cabeza para ver quién era y _

_—Abuelitoooo arrojándose a los brazos de su abuelo que lo recibe algo confundido._

_—Mira mocoso yo no soy tu abuelito así que aléjate de mí… lo arrojo bruscamente al suelo en eso el niño empieza a llorar—Más vale que le digas al inútil que tienes por padre que se cuide que esto apenas comienza por ahora no te hare nada pero si te vuelves a acercar ami no se de lo que sería capaz de hacerte… lo dijo mientras se alejaba_

_—Abuelo porque no me quieres… lo grito Hiten _

_—No te quiero por el simple hecho de que eres un bastardo.(maldición porque no pude matarlo es por eso que seguí al inútil de mi hijo para acabar el maldito problema de raíz __  
__Maldición ese mocoso me está afectando más de lo que quisiera aceptarlo )._

_El hombre tomando su teléfono disco un número conversación:_

—Te tengo un trabajo así que quiero que vengas mañana mismo.

—Uyyyy pero que humor el tuyo Onigumo que tengo que hacer.

—Acabar a la mujer de mi hijo y a mi nieto.

—Estás loco yo no matare a una criatura.

—Tu harás lo que yo quiera Naraku te guste o no…

Fin de la Conversación

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11Miroku

Chapter 11 Miroku

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oficinas del Imperial Chichinintay

Kagome se encontraba en su oficina revisando los recibos y pasando los datos a la computadora para hacer las cuentas cuando de repente teléfono salvaje suena.

—Halo

—Kagome necesita que vengas al parque que queda a unos minutos de tu trabajo es urgente

—Inuyasha dime que sucede

—Es una sorpresa así que ven ahora que te estoy esperando Preciosa.

—Ok ahora voy

—Mierda Inuyasha y sus sorpresas siempre me dan mala espina bueno mejor me apresuro a llegar.

—Apresurarte a llegar donde Kagome. En ese momento se hable la puerta de la oficina entrando en el cierto ojiazul.

—Kyaaaaaa Bankotsu me asustaste pero bueno Inuyasha dice que me tiene una sorpresa y que me espera en el parque así que ahora si no te molesta me voy. En ese momento Kagome se acerca a Bankotsu y le roba un besito.

—Momento donde crees tú que iras y sin la compañía de tu novio y para encontrarte con Inuyasha-Baka. Lo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bankotsu deja de ser celoso ya te dije repetidas veces que Inuyasha es solo mi mejor amigo y hasta ahí tu sin embargo eres el amor de mi vida contento. Lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bueno pequeña tú también sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, Kagome esta noche quisiera que te pongas hermosa te llevare aun hermoso lugar y no te preocupes por Hiten que mi hermano lo cuidara.

Al momento de acabar de decir eso Bankotsu toma posesión de sus labios en un ardiente beso lleno de lujuria y pasión que claro la azabache corresponde de igual manera el beso se va subiendo de tono separan sus labios por falta de aire momento que Bankotsu aprovecha para bajar y repartir besos en el níveo cuello de la azabache mientras ella comiendo con desanudar la corbata y tirarlo por Dios sabrá donde entonces el timbre del teléfono de la azabache suena rompiendo con el momento de lujuria de la pareja.

—Es mejor que me vaya porque esto se saldrá de nuestras manos y no llegare a tiempo a lo de Inuyasha y no quiero enfrentarme a un Inuyasha molesto adiós amor sale casi corriendo de la oficina dejando solo al moreno que solo sonríe ante la huida de su mujer prometiendo cobrarlas todas esta noche solo espera que la cena que estaba preparando para ella salga como se lo esperaba y nada arruinase su momento especial.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

En el parque :

—Inuyasha donde estarás mierda Bankotsu solo me distrae de todo lo que tengo pensado hacer.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo preciosa desde que estas de nuevo con el me dejas en el olvido.  
Inuyasha que se encontraba detrás suyo dijo eso con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Inuyasha en verdad sientes eso enserio lo siento mucho .lo dijo bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes Preciosa solo estaba bromeando bueno a lo que vinimos ahora Kagome necesito que cierres tu ojos y que no lo hables hasta que llegue el momento está bien .

—Inuyasha esto no me gusta nada dime que es la sorpresa y ya.

—Vamos Preciosa no estropees mi sorpresa y confía en si de acuerdo.

—OK

En eso la azabache cierra los ojos y espera un tiempo después escucha pasos acercándose a su lado luego escucha un

—Hola Bella Dama quisiera usted tener un hijo conmigo.

—Mirakuuuuuu amigo te extrañe tanto. Lo dijo al momento de abrir sus ojos y arrojarse a los brazos de su amigo.

Miroku fue uno de los mejores amigos que tubo ella luego de abandonar el país él le ofreció su amistad incondicional aunque sea un pervertido de lo peor ella lo quería como si fuera un hermano más al igual que a Inuyasha ellos fueron su soporte en el país que estuvo tratando de olvidarse de Bankotsu y en cada etapa de depresión ya sea Inuyasha o Miroku siempre la sacaban de su etapa de depresión y le alegraban el día a ella y a su hijo.

Miroku es un agente del FBI que tiene más poder de rango que cualquiera.

—Hoye ya sabía yo que mi presencia en Japón te agradaría pero en fin te eh extrañado yo también Morena pero cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado ya que el blanco ese no ha querido decirme nada (refiriéndose a Inuyasha).necesito saber si ese imbécil volvió a lastimarte y si fue así dime donde lo encuentro y me voy directo a acabar con el.

La azabache con una cotita estilo anime le responde:

—No pos cálmate Rambo que Bankotsu no me ha hecho nada es totalmente lo contrario ya está casi todo solucionado.

—Como así que casi todo solucionado haber cuéntamelo pero quiero saberlo todo detalle por detalle.

Así la azabache comenzó a contarle todo con lujo de detalle cada evento ocurrido no se guardó nada También le contó lo sucedido con el padre del moreno.

—A todo esto Miroku que te trae a este país porque los dos sabemos que no solo vienes a visitarme no es cierto.

—Pues vaya que me conoces morenas estoy aquí ya que tengo intenciones de hacer caer a un delincuente buscado internacionalmente según mis investigaciones él se encuentra en este país pero esto es información confidencial así que yo solo vengo al país como un hombre común y corriente buscando una mejor calidad de vida.

—Y como se llama el hombre que buscas para andarme con cuidado.

—Su nombre aun no lo se pero tengo una fotografía suya te la mostrare para que así y tengas cuidado de las personas con quien ases amistades.

Miroku saca del bolsillo de su saco una fotografía de una hombre que inmediatamente reconoce empalideciendo al instante y con el terror reflejado en su rostro

—Kagome que te pasa .

—No puede ser Miroku ese hombre es es es el padre de Bankotsu el hombre que nos amenazó hace dos semanas ese hombre se llama Onigumo Chichinintay.

Continuara…..


	12. Chapter 12Aprobacion de los Celosos

Chapter 12 Aprobacion de los Celosos

Muchas Gracias a Yuli PauSu01 y lo prometido es deuda este capítulo va dedicado a ti Pau gracias por no abandonarme espero te guste

Miroku saca del bolsillo de su saco una fotografía de una hombre que inmediatamente reconoce empalideciendo al instante y con el terror reflejado en su rostro

—Kagome que te pasa.

—No puede ser Miroku ese hombre es es es el padre de Bankotsu el hombre que nos amenazó hace dos semanas ese hombre se llama Onigumo Chichinintay.

En ese instante todo se vuelve oscuro para Kagome perdiendo así la conciencia y a punto de caer estuvo pero Miroku con sus reflejos la sostuvo entre sus brazos

—Kagome que te sucede reacciona caramba reacciona Kagome..

Miroku saca el celular y marca el número de Inu….

—Inuyasha donde mierdas estas ven pronto al parque ahora y trae el auto.

—Miroku que es lo que sucede porque te escucho tan agitada.

—Inuyasha déjate de preguntas estúpidas y ven aquí en este momento.

Miroku cuelga el celular y siente que Kagome empieza a removerse en sus brazos y abre los ojos

—Miro-Miroku que pasó que me paso.

—Dios preciosa me has dado un susto de muerte dime te sientes bien te duele algo quieres que te lleve al hospital quieres que llame al inútil de tu novio.

—Miroku yaaa cálmate estoy bien y no hace falta llevarme al hospital y que llames al inútil de mi novio oye espero Bankotsu no es ningún inútil pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Como no me preocuparía por ti siendo que eres como mi hermanita menor consentida y (en eso llega corriendo un Inuyasha bastante agitado interrumpiendo el discurso de Miroku)

—Mirokuuuu que es lo que sucedió porque me has llamado así casi atropello aun cristiano por tu culpa.

—Es que aquí nuestra querida hermana se ah desmayado y ya no reaccionaba.

—Kagome vamos al hospital ahorita.

—Chicos chicos cálmense ya paso solo fue un simple mareo es que estoy un poco estresada además no eh comida nada y con lo que acabamos de descubrir me hizo quedarme sin fuerzas (ojala y no sea lo que me estoy imaginando).

—Está bien preciosa así que por eso ahora nos acompañas a comer algo y no acepto un no por respuesta así que es un Sí o Sí.

—Ahiii está bien vamos rápido que tengo cosas que hacer .Lo dijo sonriendo

—Y según la cara de enamorada que poner por tus cosas que hacer está incluido eso tipo no es así. Lo dijo rolando los ojos.

—Miroku ya enserio si es con él y te pediría que no te pongas celoso por el ya el problema está solucionado sé que me quieres mucho y me sobre protegen mucho. Mirando tanto a Inuyasha y Miroku fijamente.

—Si lo sabemos pero es nuestro deber de hermanos además sabes que somos muy celosos y no queremos que nadie te dañe. lo dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Además yo no eh visto al individuo ese así que primero tiene que tener mi aprobación para que yo acepte su relación porque de lo contrario te llevamos de regreso con nosotros. También cruzándose de brazos.

—Mierda donde se me ocurrió adoptar a un par de hermanos celosos. Decía eso al momento de caminar hacia ellos y darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. —Pero igual los adoro hermanos míos así que comamos algo y yo misma les presento a mi novio les llevare a su oficina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luego de haber comido Kagome los lleva ambos en la empresa estaban en los ascensores hasta que esta se abre dejando ver una puerta y aun lado de ella una meso de recepción donde se encuentra la Señorita Sango. En eso Sango siente que le sujetan las manos.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven hermosa criatura creada por Dios le gustaría a usted tener un hijo conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Kyaaa Pero que le pasa acaso usted está demente Señor como se le ocurre pedirme eso. Sango estaba sonrojada no se esperaba eso de parte de un joven tan apuesto.

Miroku Houshi para servirle donde sea y usted bella Dama. Besando sus nidillos.

Sango Taiyiya. Retirando sus manos de los labios de Miroku.

Sango te pido disculpas por la actitud de mi hermano él es un poquitito especial no puede ver mujeres.

Lo mismo digo Señorita Sango yo soy Inuyasha Taisho y perdona la actitud de este pervertido.

Está bien un gusto en conocerte Inuyasha oye Kagome tu vienes a ver al Jefe. Kagome asintió

Si Sango pasare un rato a su oficina me esperan un rato aquí Inuyasha cuida de Sango por favor de Miroku en eso Inuyasha asiente entre risas mientras Miroku la ve con fingido desprecio.

Kagome se dirige a la oficina de Bankotsu abre la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido y lo ve bastante concentrado en unas archivos ella se acerca y le tapa los ojos en eso el ojiazul sonríe sabiendo de quien se trataba la vio entrando pero fingió no darse cuenta y seguir trabajando.

—Quien soy…

—mmmm déjame pensar eres la niña de mis ojos y la razón de mi existir tanto tu como nuestro hijo. Lo dijo al momento de agarrarla de los brazos y sentarla en sus rodillas—Me equivoco amor mío. En eso empieza el moreno a besarle el cuello —Eres exquisita mi vida… y la besa el beso era suave tierno pero ella lo volvió pasional mucho más exigente y Bankotsu siente un tirón en sus pantalones mientras Kagome ya le saco la corbata y comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y el aprieta su firme trasero. —Banko-Bankotsu. En eso

—ejem-ejem que golosa eres hermanita pobre de mi futuro cuñado lo estabas apunto de violar si no llegábamos a salvarlo lo dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. En eso Kagome y Bankotsu se separan el moreno vuelve a abrocharse su camisa que se hubo quedado a mitad de camino mientras tanto Miroku como Inuyasha miran a una apenada azabache totalmente colorada escondida en el cuello de su novio.

—Hermanita quien eres tú y tú que haces aquí dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

—Bankotsu él es Miroku Houshi y a el ya lo conoces ellos son mis hermanos adoptivos y vinieron a verte para ver si aprobaban nuestra relación solo sígueles el juego tengo unos hermanos muy celosos. Todo esto lo dijo en un susurro en su oído ya que estaba bastante apenada con sus hermanos.

—Vamos hermanita no sientas vergüenza no te juzgaremos ya sabemos que se tienen ganas pero espérense a que hablemos con él.

En eso Kagome se separa del cuello de Bankotsu con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

—No les dije que me esperaran afuera par de pervertidos.

—No pos tardabas tanto que tuvimos que ver porque demoramos tanto jajaja pero bueno a lo que vinimos tu como te llamabas ahhh si Bankotsu que buscas con nuestra hermanita mira que debes de convencerme para que lo apruebe y tienes que hacer una cosita para mi así que habla.

—Bueno ya a Kagome la amo tanto a ella como a nuestro hijo y solo quiero que esté a mi lado y me importa un Karajo si aprueban o no esto de todas maneras ella me pertenece a mí y no lograran separarnos ni ustedes ni nadie el que intente algo en contra de mi hijo o de mi mujer considérense un hombre o mujer muerto lo decía con mucha decisión y rabia Bankotsu al momento de abrazar posesivamente a Kagome mientras esta estaba feliz de lo que escuchaba y se sentía más amada que nunca.

—Bravo me sorprendiste hermana no pudiste elegir un mejor hombre para estar a su lado te felicito has obtenido mi aprobación y la de este (refiriéndose a Inuyasha que asentia) ahora debes de hacer algo por mí.

—Algo que debo de hacer por ti Miroku dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

Acercándose a la pareja les dijo

—Consígueme una cita y el número de tu secretaria Sango si si dime que lo harás por favor asi obtendrás mi apoyo incondicional con respecto a mi hermana.

—eh esta bien.

—Entonces nos vemos pronto Cuñado vamos Inuyasha ahí cosas que hacer.

Así los dos salieron de la empresa dejando a la pareja con una gotita estilo anime diciendo eso fue todo

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13Cena Romantica

Chapter 13 Cena Romántica

—Consígueme una cita y el número de tu secretaria Sango si si dime que lo harás por favor así obtendrás mi apoyo incondicional con respecto a mi hermana.

—eh está bien.

—Entonces nos vemos pronto Cuñado vamos Inuyasha ahí cosas que hacer.

Así los dos salieron de la empresa dejando a la pareja con una gotita estilo anime diciendo eso fue todo

—Pequeña que hermanos más locos tiene.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo amor.

Pequeña mía no te olvides que tú y yo tenemos una cita dentro de dos horas así que vete ya a preparar paso por ti a las ocho.(mirando su reloj) y no se te ocurra llevar taco alto.

Está bien entonces adiós amor.(en eso ella se alza en puntillas y le da un beso que al principio seria solo un pico pero conociendo a nuestro líder lo alargo más y más hasta casi quedarse sin un poquito de oxígeno en el cuerpo, se separaron a duras penas y en eso suena el teléfono de Ban logrando así que la azabache se retire del lugar).

Hi

Hermano mayor ya lo que me pediste está totalmente hecho ahora solo falta sus presencias.

Gracias Jakotsu sabía que podía contar contigo Hermano en unas dos horas estaré ahí con Kagome quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable estas seguro que no tienes ningún detalle faltante en la sorpresa.

Ahí Hermano que no confías en mí y en mi súper creatividad de sorpresas no te pongas nervioso que todo saldrá bueno querido hermano mayor te dejo debo de volver ya que mi sobrinote me espera pásalo súper.

Está bien de nuevo gracias Jakotsu y cuida bien de mi hijo mira que es una de las dos razones más importantes de mí existir nos vemos luego.

SE corta la llamada Bankotsu cierra la empresa y se dirige a su casa para prepararse para la tan dichosa sorpresa el sale de su casa con una camisa blanca que le queda súper sexy marcando esta su torso muuuy bien trabajado con unos jeans blancos y zapatos blancos (así es amigas todo un ángel bastante apetecible) sube a su camioneta Hyundai Tucson rojo y se dirige al hogar de cierta azabache

Al llegar estaciona el carro y antes de dirigirse a la puerta esta es abierta por Kagome que también lleva un sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco sandalias blancas y maquilladas sutilmente dejando al moreno con la boca abierta y con el deseo de arrancarle ese vestido que acentúan bastante sus senos con los dientes.

—Pequeña estas preciosa no sabes las ganas que tengo de terminar lo de hace unas horas. lo dijo al envolver sus brazos en la cintura de la azabache y inclinarse a besarla.

Tú también estas muy guapo Ban. Dijo al momento de separar sus labios.

Nos vamos amor mío

Si pero donde nos vamos

Es una sorpresa preciosa.

Así los dos se montaron en el carro del moreno luego de media hora de viaje llegaron a una playa privada cuyo propietario es nuestro amado moreno ellos bajan del carro y.

—Bankotsu donde estamos

—ES una playa que compre dos años luego de tu partida yo tenía la intención que esta sea nuestra casa de descanso o cuando estemos aburridos del bullicio de la ciudad escaparnos un rato y venir a despejarnos aquí.

—Es hermoso Bankotsu me encanta gracias amor por pensar en un futuro a mi lado.

En eso Bankotsu le ofrece pasear por la costa de la playa encontrándose a unos metros con un camino de velas y rosas rojas lo cual siguen encontrándose así con una mesa y dos sillas perfectamente decoradas y con una cena a la luz de las velas Bankotsu caballerosamente la invita a sentarse y destapa el vino añejo que se estaba enfriando y se lo sirve.

—Kagome te gusta mi sorpresa.

—Me encanta es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mí no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Pequeña tú te mereces esto y mucho más ahora si pequeña cenemos que muero de hambre

Así lo dos se dispusieron a cenar la cena consistía en una lengua a la vinagreta y ensalada primavera (no enserio no tengo imaginación para esto).

Luego de cenar el moreno se levanta y tomando de las manos a Kagome la invita a levantarse al momento en que la azabache está de pie el moreno empieza a :

—Kagome yo sé que cometí muchos errores cuando éramos jóvenes y que por culpa de ellos tu sufriste mucho y te juro que no me alcanzara la vida para pedirte perdón pero tú a pesar de esto estas a mi lado y créeme cuando digo que de mis brazos ya no escaparas tú e Hiten son mis razones de existir los amo desde que tu estas en mi vida soy el hombre más feliz del mundo me has dado la dicha de ser padre de un hijo maravilloso y que es fruto de nuestro amor tuyo y mío un pedacito de nosotros y a pesar de mis errores Me diste una Segunda Oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar por nada del mundo tú eres mía mía y de nadie más así como yo soy solo tuyo por eso y por muchas razones más quieres ser mi esposa y darme el privilegio de despertar todos los a tu lado también velar tus sueños y cuidar de ti brindarte todo mi amor protegerte en todo momento ser la luz que guiara tus pasos cuando no veas nada ser el sostén de tu vida para cuando sientas que ya no tengas fuerzas y por sobre todas las cosas amarte locamente en todo momento .

Para esos momentos Kagome se encuentra hecha un mar de lágrimas y Bankotsu la abraza cariñosamente besándole la el cabello.

—Bankotsu te amo y no sabes lo que estas palabras causan en mi te amo te amo te amo y claro que acepto ser tu esposa. Lo dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad

—MI pequeña soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte a mi lado te amo mi vida. En eso la toma en sus brazos y le da un ardiente beso y la lleva al agua y

—Bankotsu no lo hagas el agua estará helada no Bankotsu. Muy tarde el moreno la arrojo al agua metiéndose el también y efectivamente el agua estaba helada pero se acostumbraron a esa sensación el moreno la vuelve a tomar en brazos y gira con ella.

—Soy el hombre más feliz por tenerte conmigo pequeña te amo.

—Yo también te amo Bankotsu.

Se vuelven a besar el beso empieza suave y sin apuros el moreno aprovecha esto para salir del agua con ella en brazos y acostarla en una manta que estaba sobre la arena el encima suyo el beso se volvió más pasional separan sus labios por falta de oxígeno esa situación aprovecha el moreno para bajar sus besos a su mentón de su mentón a su cuello sus manos empiezan a ascender desde las piernas de la azabache alzando así el vestido mojado con sus dientes baja las tiras del vestido logrando su cometido la morena alza los brazos para así el líder logre quitarle el vestido dejándola en ropa interior.

—Eres deliciosa Kagome no sabes el deseo que despiertas en mí. En ese momento el reparte besos en su seno derecho aun sobre el sostén lleva sus manos hacia la cintura de Kagome y las sube hasta desprender el sostén y liberan esos grandes y apetecibles senos llevándolo uno de ellos a la boca y el otro siendo masajeado celosamente por su mano.

—Ban- Bankotsu. Ella sentía que estaba en el cielo empieza a desabotonar la camisa del moreno cuando este ocupar la visión del torso del moreno ella aprovecha para recorrerla con sus manos y boca desciende sus manos hasta el broche del pantalón desprendiéndolo causando que el moreno sonriera causando un sonrojo en ella en eso el la toma del mentón y la besa después de decir:

—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sabes que mi cuerpo te pertenece solo a ti.

Se besan desenfrenadamente el moreno la despoja de sus bragas y dejarla como Dios la trajo al mundo haciendo él lo mismo en esos momentos el miembro del moreno estaba más erguido que de costumbre Kagome que le toma la palabra al moreno comienza a explorar el cuerpo de su hombre repartiendo besos desde las mejillas el labio la oreja en eso mete la lengua en su oído logrando que el moreno lanza un gruñido su manos rodean el miembro del moreno comenzando un suave vaivén que luego se volvió desenfrenado él estaba a punto de terminar cuando sentía su inminente orgasmo llegar ello para lo que hacía causándole mucha frustración que un segundo después fue sustituido por placer al sentir como su pequeña comienza a chuparlo desenfrenadamente así estuvieron cuando .

—Pequeña no aguanto más ahhh. Al momento de terminar de decir eso se dejó ir en la pequeña boca de su mujer — es mi turno pequeña de hacerte gozar como me lo has hecho tú. El la recuesta nuevamente y empieza a descender con besos desde su vientre hasta su vagina donde sin perder tiempo empieza a chupar el clítoris y metiendo dos de sus dedos en su entrada comenzando así con su tortura.

—Ahh Ahhh Bankotsu por favor.

—Por favor que pequeña.

—Necesito tenerte dentro de mí.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

En eso entra en ella de un solo embiste causando que esta grite de placer el empieza a moverse lentamente luego ya no pudo más y comenzó con unas embestidas más rápidas y profundas

—Ahhh Ban- Bankotsu más rápido ahhh.

El moreno aumento el ritmo hasta hacerlo brutales golpeándose rudamente en el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome que estaba inundada de placer el moreno siente como su miembro es succionado deliciosamente por la paredes de Kagome dificultándose un poco sus embestidas ella llega al mejor orgasmo de su vida y él le sigue luego de unas cuantas embestidas más se derrama en el interior de su mujer tocando así los dos el cielo y bajarse de allí los dos respiraban forzadamente estaban tratando de recuperarse de su entrega ella quedo bastante satisfecha sintiéndole aun dentro de ella.

—Bankotsu eso fue lo más deliciosa que me pudiste haber hecho te amo. Lo besa luego del beso se recuesta en su pecho.

—Esto y muchas más tengo preparada para ti mi pequeña así que ahora descansemos un poco. La abraza

Así los dos abrazados y ella acogiéndolo en su interior se dejan llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

ContinuARA….


	14. Chapter 14 Embarazo

Los personajes no son mios son de Rumiko tAkahashi

—Bankotsu eso fue lo más deliciosa que me pudiste haber hecho te amo. Lo besa luego del beso se recuesta en su pecho.

—Esto y muchas más tengo preparada para ti mi pequeña así que ahora descansemos un poco. La abraza

Así los dos abrazados y ella acogiéndolo en su interior se dejan llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Unas tres horas después…

Kagome despierta al sentir algo en su interior dándose cuenta que se trata del miembro de su prometido estaba teniendo una erección aunque seguía dormido esto hace que Kagome se encienda de inmediato humedeciéndose al instante.

Ella no sabe por qué pero desde hace semanas siente la imperiosa necesidad de que ese hombre la monte a cada momento ya sea día noche o madrugada

Se siente toda una pervertida pero es el deseo que la consume que con solo mirarlo a la cara o tocar su ardiente cuerpo siente que explotara por tanta calentura

Con el deseo creciendo más y más a cada momento no aguanta más y decide despertar al moreno para que apague ese deseo casi animal que siente por él.

Con cuidado se empieza a levantar para luego montarse encima del chico que yace plenamente dormido todo esto cuidando de no sacarlo de su interior.

Cuando logro su cometido empieza por darle un beso que va descendiendo de su barbilla al cuello dejando chupetones por toda la extensión del cuello.

—Ban-Bankotsu amor despierta….lo susurra al oído obteniendo una nula contestación del chico

—No te dijeron pequeña que la violación es un delito muy grave y podrías ir a parar a prisión.

—No me importaría irme si mi victima fueses tu ahhh…. Empieza a moverse.

—grr así que mi pequeña está deseosa de este cuerpo sensual que tengo.

—Ban ya basta de charlas y ya follame duro no quiero que te detengas hasta que terminemos entendido ú.ú.

—Tus deseos son orden mi lady.

El moreno en un rápido movimiento se posiciona encima de Kagome empezando así con unas embestidas rápidas y profundas robándoles el aliento a Kagome y a el mismo

La azabache lo agarra del cabello y lo atrae hacia ella dándose un beso bastante ardiente que se rompe debido a la falta de aire el masajea sus senos y besa lame y muerde el cuello y oreja de la azabache.

El moreno estaba bastante sorprendido debido al comportamiento de su pequeña ella estaba bastante deseosa de él y bueno pues él lo estaba bastante más y no tendría problemas en satisfacer el creciente apetito sexual de ella Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios le fascina esta faceta de Kagome y piensa aprovecharla al máximo.

Luego de un par de embestidas más los dos llegan al éxtasis juntos con un abrumador orgasmo que lo deja bastante cansado a los dos produciendo que la azabache quede totalmente agotada y dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Oye pequeña eso fue magnifico el mejor de todos los orgasmos pequeña…. Al no recibir respuesta la voltea viendo que está profundamente dormida

—Kagome mmm supongo que debió de haber quedado agotada después de tremenda actividad

El moreno se levanta y busca sus prendas comenzando a vestirse trata de despertar a la azabache resultando esto imposible no le queda de otra más que vestirla el mismo la toma en brazos y la lleva al auto la deja recostada en el asiento mientras va aguardar todo lo que quedo de la cena sonríe al imaginar que muy pronto tendría a esa azabache como su esposa el no piensa esperar tanto para celebrar la boda la antes mejor.

—Dios me siento como una mujer emocionada por su boda.. se recrimina entra al auto y se marchan de la playa conduce toda la madrugada al llegar a la casa de Kagome como esta no despertaba la vuelve a tomar en brazos y la mira detenidamente dándose cuenta que está bastante más pálida tiene los senos un poco más grande.

La deposita en la cama luego se dirige a darse un baño y luego adormir.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

AL dia siguiente

—Pequeña despierta recuerda que tenemos que ir al trabajo…No obtiene respuesta—Vamos Kagome llegaremos tarde….La sacude despacio logrando que despierte

—No quiero ir quiero dormir estoy muy cansada…dice despacio pero el moreno lo escucho perfectamente.

—Pequeña recuerda que soy el Jefe de la empresa y como tal debo de ser puntual y tu como futura dueña también tienes que hacer lo mismo.

El moreno se encontraba ajustándose la corbata frente al espejo. Mientras que Kagome se encontraba aun en la cama y sin ganas de querer salir ella se sentía muy sensible y con mucho sueño como si no hubiera dormido hace días.

—Vete tu yo no iré y es mi última palabra tengo sueño y dormiré así que no molestes… asiendo un berrinche.

Esto molesto al moreno que se giró y fue al lado de la azabache y la enfrento

—Ya basta déjate de berrinches que te pasa te estas convirtiendo en una niña caprichosa y haragana en este momento te levantas te das un baño y nos vamos Kagome no me lo hagas volvértelo a repetir.

Kagome que se encontraba bastante sensible se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y empezó a llorar a lagrima viva el moreno que se había pasado con sus palabras se sintió culpable e intentó acercarse a Kagome para abrazarla y pedirle perdón pero esta lo rechazo alejándose de él.

—Vete de aquí Bankotsu ya no quiero verte.

—Kagome perdóname sé que me pase pero me molesto lo que dijiste me perdonas pequeña…se acercaba poco a poco a ella hasta agarrarla y abrasarla él está preocupado Kagome está bastante rara no sabe que le sucede cada día está más pálida y eso no lo deja tranquilo

—Te dije que te fueras largo de mi casa yo solo quería dormir un poquito más... lo dijo Kagome mientras lagrimas se deslizaban de sus mejillas..

—Sabes que está bien… saca su teléfono de su saco y marca un número tardan solo unos segundos para que la otra persona conteste la llamada.

— Hola Hermano sucede algo

—No hermano solo quiero que por hoy te hagas cargo de la empresa ni Kagome ni yo estaremos por hoy ahí.

—Está bien hermano no te preocupes algo más hermano Bankotsu.

—Si Jakotsu podrías hacerme una cita para las 15:00 con Mioga eso es todo. Cuelga.

Bankotsu empieza a quitarse la ropa quedando solo en bóxer toma en brazos a su pequeña y se vuelven a recostar.

—Pequeña mía ya no llores dormiremos todo lo que tú quieras pero ya no quiero verte así.

—Ban tu no me quieres… le da la espalda y vuelve a llorar mas fuerte

—Cómo puedes decir eso pequeña si sabes que tú y mi hijo son mi razón de vivir no vuelvas a decir ni pensar en eso… la volta quedando ella frente a él, el la envuelve en sus brazos y entrelaza sus piernas ella se deja hacer realmente está muy cansada y eso la preocupa el sueño la vence quedándose así dormida. Bankotsu se percata de ello y no evita el preocuparse esto no es normal en ella ese cansancio excesivo su palidez y ahora está muy sensible es por eso que se dio el día libre no piensa el irse a trabajar con su pequeña en ese estado la llevara con el doctor Mioga para averiguar qué es lo que le sucede ojala y no sea nada malo no soportaría perderla. Poco a poco se va quedando dormido.

Luego de unas horas se levanta a prepararse y prepararle algo de comer a su pequeña

Al regresar a la habitación deja la charola con comida en el buro junto a la cama se sienta en la cama y

—Kagome despierta tienes que comer algo . Dándole un beso en la mejilla ocasionando que esta despierte con una radiante sonrisa.

—Está bien que hora es... sentándose en la cama

—Son casi las dos…Consultando su reloj..

—Queee Dios mío Hiten de seguro estará preocupado por no llamarlo.

—No te preocupes llame a Souta para que lo cuide mientras te llevo al médico.

—Médico para que no yo no quiero ir no me duele nada estoy perfectamente.

—Te llevare y listo no me gusta nada esa palidez que tienes además estas muy débil así que come algo nos alistamos y nos vamos.

—Está bien pero bañémonos juntos para estar listos más rápidos…Con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Tú lo que quieres es otra cosa no bañarte no es así pequeña pero está bien tus deseos son ordenes... besando su cabeza.

Así ella Término su desayuno-almuerzo y con energías más que renovadas entraron a la darse una ducho Y bueno ya se imaginaran como termino su baño rápido.

Tardaron más de lo que esperaban así que apresurados se vistieron se montaron al auto del moreno y se dirigieron al consultorio del Dr. Mioga.

Llegan al consultorio y esperan a que su turno llegue luego de unos minutos sale una enfermera del consultorio.

—Señor Bankotsu el Doctor lo espera.

Con lo dicho la pareja se levanta y entrar al consultorio encontrándose con un Señor de edad un tanto avanzada de estatura mediana y grandes ojos verdes.

—Pero miren nada más el joven Bankotsu que te trae por aquí estas enfermo.

—No Anciano yo no pero mi mujer si lo está.

—Que no lo estoy Bankotsu

En eso Mioga se percata de Kagome y se queda asombrado tanto por su belleza como por lo dicho por el moreno él lo conoce desde que era un niño y lo quiere como un hijo mas además de ser el su médico de cabecera.

—Ohhh discúlpeme señorita por no haberme percatado de su presencia así que al fin Bankotsu encontró quien lo dome pues Felicidades joven.

—Kagome mi nombre es Kagome.

—Bueno Kagome ya basta de tanta habladuría y volvamos a lo nuestro que es lo que te sucede.

—Sucede que está muy pálida casi demacrada casi todo el día de hoy se pasó durmiendo y además está muy sensible. Respondió Bankotsu apresurado solo quería saber que tenía su pequeña.

—Kagome necesito una muestra de sangre para descartar una insuficiencia de glóbulos rojos ósea anemia. Por el comunicador llama a la enfermera que viene y se lleva a Kagome para ir a extraerle sangre dejando por el momento solo a los hombres.

—Así que te has vuelto a enamorar la última vez me dijiste que ya no te enamorarías de nadie más porque perdiste a la que era el amor de tu vida me alegro de por tu felicidad muchacho.

—Te equivocas Mioga yo no me he vuelto a enamoras ya que ella es la mujer que por mis descuidos perdí y la he vuelto a recuperar es por eso que no quiero que le pase nada malo. Lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

— Hay muchacho ahora estoy mucho más feliz por eso pero recuerda que tu padre está por ahí tienes que cuidarla mucho él es demasiado peligroso.

—Clar. No termino la frase ya que volvió entrar al consultorio Kagome seguido de la enfermera que traía un sobre entregándole al Dr.

Kagome olvidándose de donde se encontraban se va junto al moreno sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándose a su pecho el moreno que no estaba sorprendido para nada le rodea su cintura y la acerca más a su pecho.

Mioga revisa el sobre lo lee detenidamente y

—Mioga dinos ya que es lo que tiene es grave que debo de hacer.

—Cálmate Bankotsu solo debe de tomar estas vitaminas ya que lo que ella tiene se solucionara en 9 meses.

—queee eso significa. Kagome estaba petrificada no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando otra vez seria madre estaba feliz y asustada sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Que estas embarazada lo termina Mioga.

Kagome no sabe que pasara si Bankotsu aceptara a su nuevo bebe o volverá a sufrir como la primera vez pero todo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como era alzada en vilo y dándole vuelta

—Gracias gracias pequeña por volver a darme la oportunidad de volver a ser padre te prometo que desde ahora todo será diferente disfrutaremos al máximo este estaba muy emocionado.

—Te amo Ban

—Yo te amo más pequeña. La besa

Continuara

Continuara…

Chicas espero les haya gustado y ya nos acercamos al final y creo nose mi mente quiere un final triste que dicen ustedes todo depende de su opinión… Las quiero


	15. Chapter 15 Sorpresas y Un Plan

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

—Gracias gracias pequeña por volver a darme la oportunidad de volver a ser padre te prometo que desde ahora todo será diferente disfrutaremos al máximo este embarazo Bankotsu estaba muy emocionado.

—Te amo Ban—

—Yo te amo más pequeña. La besa

—ejem ejem no coman pan frente a los pobres—

—Anciano Mioga pero que entrometido eres—

—Más respeto a tus mayores niño—

—Discúlpelo Dr. Mioga es que se emociona tanto que se le olvido donde estábamos—un poco sonrojada—Con su permiso, Dr. Nos volveremos a ver para los chequeos—

—Hasta luego Señorita Kagome no olvide tomar sus vitaminas y tu muchacho esta demás decirte que la cuides—

—Así es, Mioga nos vemos—se marchan los dos abrazados.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

—Pequeña estas segura que no quieres ir a descansar a la casa recuerda que desde ahora tu no harás nada de esfuerzos—

—Ban estoy embarazada no discapacitada entiéndelo —ellos se encontraban en el Ascensor de la empresa—Ahora quiero llegar a tu oficina necesito algo, de tu oficina—

—Mi oficina y se puede saber que es ese algo—

—Cuando lleguemos lo veras—

En eso el ascensor abre sus puertas en el piso de la dichosa oficina salen del cubículo y el moreno abre la puerta de su oficina, entrando la azabache seguido de ella el moreno lo cual se sorprende al sentir los labios desesperados de la azabache encima de los suyos ella lo acorrala contra la puerta abrazándolo y al momento cerrando con llave la oficina, de forma desesperada le desabrocha los botones de la camisa recorre con sus manos el hermoso y trabajado torso del moreno reparte besos empezando por su boca bajando por su cuello baja hasta su pecho vuelve a subir para volver a devorarlo con sus labios, mientras el moreno no se queda atrás y le baja el cierre del vestido el vestido termina a los pies de la morena a este le sigue el sostén quedando sus senos libres para que el moren los disfrute el empieza por masajear uno y pellizcar el otro deshace el beso para llevar a su boca el pezón con su mano libre recorre el cuerpo de la azabache, ella ya desesperada le desabrocha el pantalón y se los baja con todo y bóxer dejando el hinchado miembro al descubierto ello sin dudarlo lo agarra comenzando un rápido vaivén de arriba abajo ella gime al sentir como el moreno muerde su pezón, las hábiles manos del moreno hacen maravillas en todo el cuerpo de la azabache pronto sus bragas desaparecieron y solo sintió la intrusión de dos dedos en su interior, sin embargo el mueve sus dedos suavemente intentando de no dañar a su bebe, hecho que desespera a la azabache.

—Mierda Bankotsu métemelo que ya no aguanto mas no quiero nada de suavidad te quiero adentro ahora—

—Pequeña le podríamos hacer daño al bebe—

—Ban te aseguro que aremos todo menos dañar a nuestro bebe así que mételo o atente a las consecuencias—Bankotsu que no se quería arriesgar a las consecuencias, introduce su miembro de solo una estocada en la vagina de la morena robándole un agudo gemido, los movimientos son duros y rápidos ella está totalmente perdida en el placer que el moreno le entrega

—ohhh siii esto es lo que yo quería más mas rápido Ban— ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo siente que algo dentro de ella está a punto de estallar.

Bankotsu siente como su miembro es succionado deliciosamente por las paredes de su mujer acelera sus embestidas para llegar juntos a la tan esperada liberación luego de un par de embestidas más ella llega al éxtasis con el liberando su semilla en su interior, Bankotsu sale de su interior y trata de recuperar el aire perdido cuando logra volver a respirar normalmente comenzó a vestirse mientras la morena hacia lo mismo el sonríe al ya captar que era el algo que esa pequeña azabache deseaba, se acerca a ella y la besa siendo correspondido por su futura esposa.

—Pequeña si esto es lo que querías en mi oficina no tengo problemas en dártelo solo pídemelo no me sorprendas como lo hiciste—

—Es que Ban—esconde el rostro en el cuello del moreno luego aparece una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro — ya se cuáles son mis antojos— con los ojos brillantes.

—Antojos y cuales son —con una sonrisa.

—Mi antojo eres tú, no puedo ver tu cuerpo me vuelves loca y siento la imperiosa necesidad de que me hagas el amor a cada rato creo que lo que dure mi embarazo te atare a la cama y no saldrás de ahí no al menos con fuerzas—

—Pequeña pervertida no dudes de que cumpliré todos tus antojos más en donde es a mí a quien tienes antojos otro antojo más amor mío— la ve pensativa imaginándose que habrá en esa cabecita.

—Quiero un helado de chocolate—lo dijo mientras abraza al moreno feliz de que esta vez no pasara sola su embarazo.

—Entonces Vamos por ese Helado pero eso si hoy por la noche le daremos la noticia a tu familia y a mi hermano —

—Está bien pero quiero mi helado bebe mira que tu padre prometió complacerme en todo mis deseos—dijo acariciándose el vientre hecho que fue visto por un emocionado ojiazul.

Bankotsu se dirige al escritorio toma el teléfono y marca esperando que la persona conteste

—Hola Jakotsu solo te llamo para que me organices una cena hoy en casa quiero que invites a la familia de Kagome también a los locos hermanos esos y por supuesto tu nos vemos a las nueve tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes—cuelga sin dejar a su hermano hablar.

—Ahora si pequeña vamos por el helado—Se marchan en busca del helado.

Jakotsu organizo al pie de la letra lo que su hermano le pidió ya estaba todo listo hasta los invitados solo faltaban los anfitriones, luego de media hora aparecen ellos Hiten que ve a su Padre corre a sus brazos.

—Papa que es lo que nos dirán—

—Todo a su tiempo campeón y tú no piensas saludar a mami—lo regaño Ban

—Mami hola estas muy hermosa que te sucede tienes algo diferente— la examina.

—No tengo nada hijo—en eso Jako se acerca a ellos.

—Hermano Kag por que se tardaron tanto—pregunto inocentemente el afeminado.

—Tuvimos un contratiempo—no le diría a su hermano que a su pequeña le dieron sus ataques de deseo por su cuerpo.

La velada se pasó amenamente entre charlas y bromas la cena llego y con eso el moreno se levanta de su asiento con una copa siendo seguido por su prometida yyyy.

—Familia quisiera brindar por dos razones la primera es queee—se tarda en decir los familiares lo quieren matar porque carajos se tarda tanto en decir.

—Vamos hermano dilo de una vez no nos tengas con el alma en una hilo—el todo desesperado.

—Nos casaremos y —antes de terminar todo el mundo aplaudió y se levantaron a felicitar a la futura esposa y esposo—falta una noticia—mira a su prometida dándole a entender que es su turno de hablar.

—Estoy embarazada—dijo y su hijo corrió a abrazarla.

—Mami Papi al fin tendré un hermanito a quien cuidar y con quien jugar.

—Y si es hermanita—dijo Kagome.

—Si es hermanita la cuidare no dejare que ningún niño se le acerque mi papa y yo la protegeremos—ante esto su madre piensa de tal padre tal hijo en eso Miroku e Inuyasha se les acerca a abrazarla y desearle la mejor de las suertes luego de las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos la reunión termino y cada uno se fue retirando de la mansión del moreno Hiten se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre él lo lleva en la habitación a acostarlo y darle el beso de buenas noches le dice unas palabras que la azabache escucha.

—Descansa campeón que mañana será otro día de hoy en adelante nosotros tendremos que proteger a las princesas de la casa sabes yo creo que tendrás una hermanita no se es una corazonada y será hermosa tan hermosa como tu mami—le besa la cabeza y se queda mirándolo la azabache que estuvo de espectadora, se sintió enternecida del amor y ternura que Bankotsu transmite a su hijo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En un lugar lejos de la ciudad

—Onigumo todo está preparado para que lo llevemos a cabo—

—Muy bien Naraku ya falta poco para que mi hijo sepa lo que es vivir el verdadero infierno—

—Piensas matar a tu nieto—lo miro sorprendido.

—Ese bastardo no es mi nieto jamás aceptare a ese niño como tal—

—Entonces que es lo que harás mi señor—

—Sencillo matare a esa mujer solo con ella muerta recuperare a mi hijo—

—Yo creo que vas a provocar todo lo contrario—

—Cállate yo sé lo que hago solo falta el momento adecuado para realizar el atentado de esta no te salvas Kagomecita— ríe macabramente mientras quema una foto de la azabache.

Naraku sale del despacho de Onigumo y se dirige a la salida quita el celular de la chaqueta y marca un número.

—Hola quien habla

—Hablo con el Agente Miroku Houshi

—Así es quien habla y como sabe mi número.

—En estos momentos eso es lo de menos solo lo llamo para avisarle que cuides a la mujer de Bankotsu también a su hijo que la desgracia los está a punto de asechar—cuelga

—Hola hola—maldita sea esto me da mala espina —Juro que si Onigumo daña a mi hermana lo mato yo mismo—dijo enfurecido.

—Cálmate amor lo mejor es que tomes encuenta la información que te dieron—Sango lo abraza volviéndolo a acostar.

—No se Sango pero esto me da muy mala espina—

_**Muchas Gracias a la que siguen este fic y como les dije estoy actualizando esto rapido para poner a la par con mi otra pagina yyy si alfin ya estan en el mismo punto y siento decirles que solo faltan dos capitulos mas para el final **_

_**Espero me perdones por los horrores ortograficos enserio doy todo de mi para mejorar** _


	16. Chapter 16 El Adios

Los personajes no son míos son de la Rumiko Takahashi yo solo los alquilo jejejeje

(Pensamiento)

(—) dialogo

(0-0-0-0)cambio de escena

Chapter 16

—Cálmate amor lo mejor es que tomes en cuenta la información que te dieron—Sango lo abraza volviéndolo a acostar.

—No se Sango pero esto me da muy mala espina—

Luego de esa llamada pasa un tiempo, como no pasaba nada ya que Miroku vigilaba a Kagome durante todo ese tiempo así que decide dejar la vigilancia ya que cree que solo fue una broma de mal gusto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0—0-0-0—0

Siete Meses Después..

Una azabache con ocho meses de embarazo se dirige junto a su hijo al Centro Comercial, ellos van con el objetivo de comprar ropa para niñas ya que Kagome esperaba gemelas una con Nombre de Lin y la otra Mantén esos eran los nombres que Hiten se encargó de buscar, mientras en otro lugar un joven moreno se encuentra en una reunión de negocios de último momento motivo por el cual no pudo acompañar a su futura esposa e hijo al centro comercial, la reunión trataba de un nuevo proyecto que lograría mayor cantidad de ingresos a la compañía, también la construcción de la compañía en otros países su empresa estaba a punto de fusionarse con otra para lograr tal objetivo, pero eso al moreno lo tenía sin cuidado el solo ya quería salir de la dichosa reunión para ir a comprar las ropas a sus hijas todavía esta tan emocionado que aún no logra aceptarlo será padre de dos niñas dos niñas que estaba seguro serian unas preciosuras al igual que su pequeña.

—Mami entremos a esa tienda a comprar biberones y pañales—dice Hiten señalando una tienda exclusiva para bebes.

—Entremos a ver que tiene este lugar para tus hermanitas—ingresan al local.

AL entrar al local se quedan maravillados por los distintos tipos de objetos para bebes que se hayan en aquella tienda compraron los objetos más bonitos, ya sea biberones chupetes cunas carritos y distintos tipos de ropita, en eso suena el celular de la azabache.

—Hola Ban —

—Hola pequeña solo llamo para saber si aún estas en el Centro Comercial—

—Si Ban, aquí estamos vendrás —

—Ahora voy para ya pequeña—

—Está bien Ban, por favor no tardes mucho—

—Pequeña sucede algo, dime que pasa—

—No pasa nada Ban es solo que te extraño—

—Me extrañas jajajaja, hace solo unas horas me retenías en la cama contigo amor, enseguida llego—dijo preocupado al ver que Kagome no le respondía nada.

La azabache tenía un presentimiento hace días que algo malo iba a ocurrir y lo malo es que ese presentimiento se intensifica el día de hoy, es por eso que no quería separarse del moreno por ningún motivo pero hubo fuerzas mayores que lo separaron "la dichosa reunión", ella no está tranquila ya que se siente observada, siente una pataditas y..

—Ya hijas yo también estoy preocupada pero yo sé que su padre no dejara que nos pase nada—dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre sus bebes también estaban intranquilas pero la voz de Hiten la quita de sus cavilaciones.

—Oye Mami podemos ir por un helado—

—Claro vamos por uno—

Se dirigen a la heladería por unos helados pero lo que ellos no saben es que estaban siendo seguidos desde que salieron de su casa por dos hombres

Hombre1: es hora que la diversión comience.

Hombre2: recuerda Naraku el jefe Onigumo no quiere errores quiere a esa mujer muy lejos de aquí.

Naraku: — lose y ya no me lo recuerdes— (maldita sea Miroku tú tienes que detener esto), llama por el celular—Preparen la camioneta la operación rapto empezó.

Luego de Comprarse el helado se dirige a la salida a esperar a Bankotsu en eso Kagome siente que alguien se le acerca y la toma de los brazos inmovilizándola el otro hombre intenta hacer lo mismo con hiten, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar al niño Kagome en un rápido movimiento se suelta de quien la tenía apresada de una patada logra liberarse, y le da un puntapié a el segundo hombre logrando así salvar a su hijo.

—Corre Hiten no dejes que te atrapen por favor Hijo cuídate—dijo Kagome desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos un dolor en el vientre no le permite escapar y vuelve a ser capturada por los hombres que la llevan a una camioneta negra ella grita para que la ayuden pero nadie pudo hacer nada debido a que los hombre antes de emprender la marcha comenzaron con tiroteas al aire la camioneta arranca del lugar a toda velocidad esto todo lo veía Hiten con Impotencia todas las personas en el centro comercial empezaron a abandonar el lugar todo desesperados en eso otra camioneta se estaciona y al ver el alboroto baja rápidamente del vehículo con su hermano.

—Pero que pasa aquí adonde van todos—dijo Jako al ver tanto alboroto.

—Esto me da mala espina, mejor busquemos a Hiten y a Kagome — empieza a buscar a Kagome y no lo encuentra por ningún lado, en eso pasa un hombre todo desesperado y el moreno lo agarra por la camisa.

—Dime que está ocurriendo aquí y mejor que sea rápido que no tengo tanta paciencia—

—Es que es que vinieron un hombres y se llevaron a una joven embarazada también trataron de llevarse a un niño que lo acompañaba pero la joven logro salvarlo creo creo que lo llamo Hi… Hiten así es el nombre del niño—

Bankotsu dejo de oír lo que dijo el hombre al momento de nombrar a Hiten siente una opresión en el pecho que lo hace reaccionar suelta al hombre y camina en dirección de Hiten que se encontraba a su lado escuchando todo lo sucedido.

—Jakotsu te encargo que busques a Hiten yo iré a perseguir a esos que se llevaron a Kagome te juro que si algo le llega a pasar no sé qué hare mi vida ya no tendrá sentido—estaba desesperado y sin fuerzas en eso siente un brazo a su alrededor, alza la mirada y ve a su hermano dándole fuerzas.

—Vamos hermano no te quiebres ahora ve rápido que Kagome te necesita yo avisare a Miroku y Inuyasha vete no pierdas el tiempo se la llevan de ti —

Así Bankotsu se va directo a la camioneta y empieza a rastrear el teléfono de Kagome obteniendo su localización rápidamente los da alcance comenzando así una persecución, Naraku se da cuenta que el moreno les estaba pisando los talones así que acelera a máxima velocidad tratando así de lograr que no los alcancen, esto logra que el moreno se cabree bastante, también aumenta su velocidad cuando está a punto de darles alcance el conductor de la otra camioneta no se dio cuenta que había una curva no logrando esquivarlo a tiempo, resultando que la camioneta caiga al barranco el móvil gira gira y gira, deteniéndose al colisionar con un gran árbol que los detiene, el moreno sale disparado del vehículo con la intención de lanzarse para rescatar a la azabache pero la altura de la caída es bastante alta que no sabe qué hacer desesperado…

—No puede ser Kagomeeeeeeeee— la llama tratando de que la azabache lo escuche pero no sucede nada, esto lo tiene más desesperado, en eso suenan las sirenas de ambulancias y de la patrulla también llegan dos autos de ellos bajan Miroku e Inuyasha y del otro Jakotsu, este último al ver que su hermano intenta lanzarse por el barranco corre a detenerlo.

—Suéltame Jakotsu Kagome se encuentre en ese automóvil ella me necesita—trata de zafarse de Jako para lanzarse—Maldita sea suéltame necesito sacarla de ahí mis hijas pueden estar en peligro —

—Hermano no lo hagas sabes que no llegaras a salvarlas sin antes morir tu es mucha la altura espera que los rescatistas hagan su trabajo—trata de conciliar con su hermano pero su hermano es mucho más fuerte que él , estuvo a punto de soltarse de el pero en eso llegan Inuyasha y Miroku a ayudarlo.

—Cálmate Ban ya están a punto de quitar los a tod.. —no termina la oración ya que un grito lo interrumpe, era Kagome que estaba con múltiples golpes ya que los fierros se incrustaron en casi todas partes de su cuerpo, pero lo peor del caso es que estaba presentando un sangrado entre las piernas ella la sentía húmedas los rescatistas hicieron todo lo posible por quitarla pero no se podía hacer casi nada esto desespero al moreno que de un ágil movimiento de deshizo de los tres y salto por el barranco (no sé como pero no le sucedió nada el amor todo lo puede ) llega a lado de los rescatistas y los ayuda a quitar el cuerpo de la joven que empieza a temer por sus hijas, lograr quitarla de la camioneta hecha añicos, rápidamente la suben y junto con el moreno la llevan al hospital en la ambulancia, el moreno no sabe qué hacer solo la agarra de las manos y empieza a acariciarle el vientre.

—Vamos pequeña resiste yo sé que tú eres fuerte—

—Ban… Bankotsu ahhh me duele todo el cuerpo siento que ya no puedo—sentía que la vida se le iba en un suspiro.

—No no digas eso tú no puedes dejarnos a Hiten y a mi recuerda que estas pequeñas te necesitaran —acariciándole el vientre, ella solo cierra sus ojos el entra en pánico pero la enfermera le dijo que aún respiraba que no se preocupe.

Llegaron al hospital y antes que se diera cuenta él estaba sentado en la sala de espera con el alma en un hilo esperando que le den noticias de su mujer el confía en que su pequeña es fuerte y lograra salir delante de esta situación él estaba con lagrima en los ojos en eso llegan sus amigas y familiares para darles su apoyo, en eso salen unos doctores.

—Doctor dígame como esta mi esposa y mis hijas—

—En estos momentos la estamos preparando, ha entrado en labor de parto según los estudios sus hijas se encuentran en perfecto estado—callo por un momento.

—Y ella dígame como esta ella Doctor —

—Le voy a ser sincero las probabilidades de que ella sobreviva son muy pocas debido al severo daño que recibió su cuerpo lo siento ahora solo dependerá de ella el que viva o muera—esto dejo a Bankotsu en shock no oía no sentía nada deseaba que todo esto sea solo un sueño frustrado toma asiento lo más alejado de todos y las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer, en eso siente que alguien se sienta a su lado era Miroku.

—Lo siento amigo, pero recuerda tú tienes que estar fuerte por tus hijos ellos te necesitaran mucho —poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Tienes que tener fe que ella se salvara ahí que confiar en ella—Inuyasha se sienta al otro lado suyo—

—Gracias por su apoyo muchacho sin ustedes no sé lo que haría aun nadie sabe quién fue el responsable de esto—dijo con la mirada perdida.

—Lamento decirte esto pero fue tu Padre Bankotsu los oficiales ya arrestaron a Naraku pero el otro hombre está muerto tu padre la manda a secuestrar pero los planes fallaron—Miroku se encargó de decírselo esto—Maldita sea esto es mi culpa hace algunos meses recibí una llamada de advertencia de que cuide a Kagome lo hice por unos meses pero como nada sucedía pensé que solo era una broma pero no era así perdóname Ban—lo dijo arrepentido Miroku—pero te juro que esto no se quedara así esto ya se volvió personal—

—Está bien Miroku aquí el culpable soy yo mi deber era cuidarla protegerla de ese demonio que tengo por padre pero falle no merezco ni el honor de tener su amor soy un fracaso el que tiene que estar entre la vida y la muerte debería de haber sido yo no ella—lloraba Bankotsu, moreno iba a seguir pero es interrumpido al abrirse la puerta del quirófano saliendo dos enfermeras cada una con una bebe en brazos, el moreno se levanta a admirarlas y se da cuenta que son hermosas son una copia exacta a su madre las enfermeras se retiran con las niñas para llevarlas a su sala respectiva, luego de eso sale el doctor.

—Doctor como esta mi mujer —Bankotsu lo agarra de los hombros

—Lo siento mucho pero la joven acaba de morir—Bankotsu con esto siente que su mundo se derrumba en mil pedazos cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar la igual que todos en la sala.

—Nooo nooo Kagome tú no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dígame doctor dígame que esto no es verdad dime que no es cierto noooo no es Kagomeeee porque porque Dios—su mundo se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hermano se arrodilla junto a él y lo abraza jamás lo había visto tan destrozado como ahora temía por lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer solo lo abraza fuertemente tratando de consolarlo pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer su amiga su cuñada la niña de sus ojos se había ido.

—Doctor me deja pasar a verla—

—Lo siento pero las últimas palabras de la joven fue que su cuerpo fuera cremado inmediatamente ella deseaba que sus cenizas los esparzas en su lugar especial lo siento mucho eso fue lo que nos dijo con su permiso me retiro—el doctor se aleja, dejando a un moreno con el corazón destrozado y sin ganas de vivir.

—Jako yo no quiero vivir mi razón de vida se me fue nuestro padre me la quito yo yo ya no tengo ganas de vivir no porque porque me pasa esto a mi maldita sea porque no me mato a mí porque a ella su maldito problema era conmigo te juro Kagome que te voy a vengar esto Padre lo pagaras con tu propia sangre eso tengo por seguro—

—Vamos Bankotsu no digas esas cosas Miroku se encargara de eso ahora lo más importante es que tu estés bien acuérdate que Kagome te dejo 3 tesoros que ahora solo dependen de ti, además a Kagome no le gustaría verte en ese estado—lo dijo Jako al levantar a su hermano con mucho esfuerzo todos en la sala le dan el pésame ahora como le explicaría el a su Hijo, que su madre estaba muerta, ahora como haría el para seguir adelante, su luz su razón de vida se apagó T.T

Luego de ocho horas le entregan el cofre con las cenizas de Kagome al recibirlo sus ojos vuelven con más lagrimas aun desea con todo el alma que esto solo sea un sueño una del que ya quisiera despertar ya siendo las 5:00hs. De la mañana llega a su casa acompañado de su hermano y amigo Jako le prepara un té y le da unas pastillas para que pueda dormir, por un momento ya que esa misma tarde el iría a esparcir sus cenizas en esa playa donde se conocieron la primera vez que se vieron, no solo Bankotsu estaba destrozado también lo estaban la familia de Kagome Jakotsu Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango ellos sentían bastante la pérdida de su querida amiga, unas horas después todos estaban listos para acompañar al moreno al lugar esperado Hiten también estaba destrozado a su tan temprana edad quedarse sin su madre en las últimas horas no hubo poder humano que lo separen de su padre , sus hermanitas estaban a cuidado de su abuelita y de sango ya que nadie tenía cabeza para otra cosa, llegan al lugar esperado Bankotsu baja de sus brazos a Hiten y toma en cofre.

—Aquí amor mío fue el lugar donde nos conocimos, fue aquí donde me diste la noticia más importante en mi vida la llegada de Hiten cosa que no me comporte muy bien aquí te volví a recuperar —no puede seguir porque las lágrimas se lo impiden— y es aquí donde pequeña dueña de mi alma y mi vida te tengo que dejar partir Kagome estés donde estés sabes que solo tú eres dueña de mi vida siempre te recordare y te prometo que cuidare y protegeré a mis hijos como no pude hacerlo contigo—esparce las cenizas en el viento todos observan como las cenizas se van con el viento ahí va los restos de su mujer amiga y compañera, todos se retiran del lugar menos los cuatro hombres Jako, Inuyasha, Miroku y Bankotsu.

—Vámonos hermano ya todo se ha acabado ahora tu mujer ya descansa en paz—

—Descansa en paz pequeña mía —dijo en un susurro alejándose del lugar.

Continuara…..

YYYYY Fin así termina este fic naaa mentira es solo el penúltimo capítulo perdón si es algo largo jejeje me inspire bastante espero sus comentarios cuéntenme que les parecio el capitulo si ya se algo medio triste T.T nooo Kagomee nooo jajaja faltan solo dos capitulas y se acaba nos leemos luego mi hermosas lectoras


	17. Chapter 17 Final

_Los personajes no son míos, si no de Rumiko Takahashi_

Mil disculpas por tardar demasiado en actualizar y si , este es el final del fic espero les guste si es que alguien lo llegue a leer y bueno espero aunque sea un review

—Aquí amor mío fue el lugar donde nos conocimos, fue aquí donde me diste la noticia más importante en mi vida; la llegada de Hiten cosa que no me comporte muy bien y aquí te volví a recuperar —no puede seguir porque las lágrimas se lo impiden―. Es aquí donde pequeña dueña de mi alma y mi vida, te tengo que dejar partir Kagome estés donde estés sabes que solo tú eres dueña de mi vida siempre te recordaré y te prometo que cuidaré y protegeré a nuestros hijos como no pude hacerlo contigo—esparce las cenizas en el viento mientras todos observan como las cenizas se van con el viento ya ahí va los restos de esa mujer, amiga y compañera, todos se retiran del lugar menos los cuatro hombres Jako, Inuyasha, Miroku y Bankotsu.

—Vámonos hermano ya todo se ha acabado, ahora tu mujer ya descansa en paz.

—Descansa en paz pequeña mía —dijo en un susurro alejándose del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_2 Meses después_

— ¡Maldita sea Bannn abre esta maldita puerta si no quieres que lo abra a patadas!— un muy desesperado Jako

—Jodete Jakotsu quiero estar solo .

—Pero Ban entiende que tú no puedes estar solo encerrándote, yo estoy aquí pero igual tus hijos te necesitan, tienes que salir adelante hazlo por ella.

— ¡NO comprendes Jako! quiero estar solo, es que no entiendes que estoy muerto en vida, que la volví a perder pero que esta vez ya no volverá a mí;él que debería estar muerto soy yo, no ella Jako —en eso la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y entra un muy furioso Jakotsu.

—¡Maldita sea! mírate lo acabado que te ves Bankotsu tú piensas que Kagome estaría orgullosa de verte en ese estado das pena tienes una vida por delante, tienes tres tesoros que te dejo Kag y tu aquí desperdiciando tu tiempo bebiendo ¿qué paso del Bankotsu que era mi hermano porque realmente tú no lo eres? tan solo una copia barata de lo que era el verdadero Ban— Bankotsu procesaba todo lo que decía su hermano, él solo pensó en si mismo, no pensó en el dolor que pasaban sus hijos. Era un maldito egoísta.

—Tienes razón Jako, yo solo pensé en mí y mi dolor e ignoré el dolor de mis hijos.

—Date un baño hermano y vamos a visitar a esos ternuritas que seguramente te necesitan bastante.

—Está bien en un momento regreso.

Luego de un rato Bankotsu regresó de darse un baño y junto a su hermano se dirigieron al hogar de la madre de Kagome, donde ella muy amablemente cuidaba de sus hijos mientras, él trataba de superar su pena, se sentia un maldito estúpido por no haberse hecho cargo de sus hijos. Luego de llegar al hogar estuvo un día completo con sus hijos; Hiten prácticamente no se despegaba de él, también estuvo cargando a las gemelas Lin y Mantén, las dos pequeñas tenían su mismo color de ojos y el resto eran el vivo retrato de su madre

Ese día Bankotsu volvía a sonreír, aunque de a ratos la melancolía volvía así que se prometió así mismo estar para sus hijos de ahora en adelante, pero eso si no descansaría hasta que su padre pagara con su vida, esa sería la forma en que se sienta aunque sea un poquito mejor con lo de Kagome.

-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0—0

En una oscura habitación estaba una mujer acostada, en el suelo con el cabello enmarañado y muy sucio: tenía las manos y piernas atadas estaba desesperaba, solo quería encontrar la forma de escapar de ese lugar.

Maldita fuera su suerte por culpa, de ese maldito doctor Onigumo estaba como estaba, y este maldito pagará lo que le hizo (_ella piensa que sus hijas nacieron muertas_)

―Mis niñas, espero desde donde estén me perdonen por no haberlas protegido mejor, kami cuida de Hiten y de Bankotsu― se decía a si misma aunque este último causó que lagrimas se agolparan en el hermoso rostro de la azabache que no pudiendo soportarlo más empezó a llorar seguramente Bankotsu ya la olvidó.

―Algún día se darán cuenta que estoy viva, estoy seguro que mis amigos ayudaran a Bankotsu a encontrarme―suspiraba para si misma

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando abrían la puerta, entrando Onigumo por ella.

—Vaya veo que aun tienes lagrimas; yo pensé que ya se te habían acabado.

—Maldito….!déjame salir! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Jajajaja, es que no comprendes, tú de aquí no sales, _al menos no viva,_ esto te pasó por no haber hecho caso a mis palabras, te advertí que te alejaras de mi hijo, sin embargo no me hiciste y caso seguías con él y no conforme con eso diste a luz a un bastardo que me encargare de él, luego de haber acabado con tu patética existencia, Bankotsu sabrá lo que es el dolor en carne viva. Ese maldito va pagar por no hacer mi voluntad.

—Bankotsu no permitirá que dañes a Hiten, él lo va proteger yo sé que muy pronto me encontrará y tu pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.

— Eres tan estúpida, mi hijo y todos tus familiares te creen muerta tan muerta como esas bastardas tuyas , pero descuida muy pronto me iré del país y me desharé de ti; aun no me decido de la forma más dolorosa en matarte.

Con todo lo dicho Kagome solo se quedó muda procesando todo lo que le había dicho Onigumo

Esto es malo muy malo, las esperanzas se desvanecían solo quedaba esperar a que ocurra lo que kami quiera, Onigumo luego de decir esas palabras se retira a su despacho a planear su ida del país.

— Muy pronto hijo mío más pronto de lo que esperas recibirás el cuerpo de tu adorada Kagome y esta vez te destrozare por completo, esta vez no habrá errores.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En un despacho de policías del FBI

— Lo tenemos, ¡tenemos la ubicación de esa alimaña! esta vez no te nos vas a escapar Onigumo esta vez pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho, a lo largo de estos años ¿oye Inuyasha crees que debemos involucrar en esto a Bankotsu?

— No estoy seguro, Miroku, no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierda los estribos, pero al saber esto creo que sin que lo dijésemos él se unirá a la misión, solo debemos estar al pendiente de que no cometa una locura — respondió el aludido

— En eso estoy de acuerdo. Estaremos atentos en todos sus movimientos, en este momento lo llamaré―mencionó Miroku al tiempo que marcaba al moreno

—Hola Bankotsu ¿dónde estás?

— Hola Miroku, estoy con mis hijas ¿pasa algo?

—No quisiera decirte esto por teléfono pero no tenemos el tiempo suficiente, logramos localizar a tu padre, está en las afueras de la ciudad, y te informo de esto porque sé cuánto deseabas saberlo pero solo te pido no cometas ninguna estupidez de la que puedas arrepentirte luego—hubo un breve silencio que fue rota por Bankotsu.

— Esta bien Miroku, será como tu ordenes.

— Muy bien te mando la ubicación y nos encontramos dentro de una hora en ese sitio, solo espero todo nos salga bien.

0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

—He decidido que hasta hoy vives tú y como no encontré mejor forma de que mueras, pues morirás calcinada .Nos vemos en el infierno estúpida—en eso él empieza a rociar las paredes con gasolina―. Pues bueno esto es el adiós, un gusto torturante por dos meses; descansa en paz— cuando empezó a prenderse el lugar escucha una risa, se gira y ve que es Kagome.

— Entonces nos moriremos aquí los dos— ella se arroja sobre el lugar mientras el lugar empieza a arder rápidamente.

_Una hora antes que eso _

Bankotsu, como siempre conocido por su carácter de no acatar las órdenes, se apresuró en llegar más temprano que Miroku e Inuyasha esta era su venganza y nadie le quitaría el gusto de matar a su propio padre al llegar al lugar, lo inspeccionó minuciosamente encontrándose con solo dos hombres resguardando la entrada así que no tuvo de otra que escalar por el techo y mientras subía encontró una abertura e inmediatamente ingresó en ella , en el momento en que ingresaba logró ver y escuchar lo que decían los que se encontraban en esa habitación !No podía creerlo!

Su Kagome estaba viva y su padre la tenía en cautiverio, estaba tan conmocionado que no se percató de lo rápido que empezó a arder el lugar.

¡Maldición! debía hacer algo esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a su pequeña esta vez no.

con tal determinación termina por saltar ingresando completamente al lugar, encaminándose directamente a donde estaba su padre forcejeando con Kagome, lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Esta vez ya no te saldrás con las tuyas pagaras por todo maldito miserable!— de un solo golpe lo noquea, Onigumo cae de bruces en el suelo desorientado y el moreno se estaba acercando para volver a darle su merecido pero una suaves manos lo detienen―. Vámonos Bankotsu no podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí, este lugar va estallar en cuestión de minutos, es peligroso permanecer aquí.

— Está bien pequeña, vámonos, ya no sirve de nada permanecer aquí— el moreno con la mirada analiza el lugar tratando de encontrar una escapatoria encontrando una puerta bastante escondida y siente como el agarre de Kagome se vuelve débil

— Ban no puedo respirar— se desmaya debido a todo el humo que absorbió, Bankotsu la levanta en brazos y corre como puede sorteando las llamaradas hasta llegar a la puerta donde trata de abrir la puerta, pero esta no cede y lo empuja varias veces no dando un resultado favorable así que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, da una fuerte patada logrando al fin su cometido y sale a toda prisa del lugar respirando al fin el aire puro ,sin soltar en ningún momento a la azabache, en cambio Onigumo estaba tratando de encontrar una salida cuando una viga se le cae encima dejándolo atrapado intenta de todo para quitarse semejante cosa encima suyo pero es imposible

— ¡Ayuda que alguien me ayude! Bankotsu… hijo ayuda…..— no terminó la oración ya que las llamas ocasionaron que el lugar se derrumbara por completo, ocasionando así la muerte de tan maligno ser, todo esto fue visto por tres pares de ojos: Bankotsu y Miroku e Inuyasha que acababan de llegar a escena teniendo todos un mismo pensamiento.

Al Fin Todo había terminado.

En eso Miroku e Inuyasha miran en dirección a donde se encuentra Bankotsu viendo el bulto entre sus brazos quedando boquiabiertos con lo que veían.

Se suponía que Kagome estaba muerta.

—Me imagino lo que piensas, pero no tenemos tiempo para responderlas, debemos llevar a Kagome en un hospital, ella inhaló mucho humo, su vida puede correr peligro. No sé en qué condiciones esté, solo le pido a Kami no perderla esta vez—con lo dicho Bankotsu se encamina a su camioneta depositando delicadamente a Kag en el asiento de atrás y dirigiéndose a todo velocidad al hospital más cercano siendo seguido por Miroku e Inuyasha.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hacen es pedir una camilla y pedir un doctor urgente.

Ingresan a la azabache en urgencias, quedando los muchachos en la sala de urgencias esperando noticias sobre la mujer.

— ¡Mierda! empiezo por odiar la salas de esperas de los malditos hospitales ¿porque carajos se tardaran tanto?— masculló Bankotsu

— Cálmate Ban, desesperándote no llegaras a nada bueno. Ahora cuéntanos ¿cómo supiste que Kagome estaba en ese lugar? ¿Cómo es que está viva? Todos estuvimos presentes cuando el doctor dijo que Kagome había muerto no entiendo que carajos pasó.

— Pienso lo mismo Miroku — añadió Inuyasha

— Yo tampoco sé lo que ocurrió, solo sé que ese doctor pagará, por lo que nos hizo, no se quedara libre de esto y yo solo llegue antes que ustedes y trepé por el techo, y encontré una abertura y al estar ingresando la veo discutiendo con mi padre y luego pasó todo lo ustedes ya saben. No sé cómo mierdas debo de sentirme en estos momentos, por un lado tengo una felicidad enorme pero a la vez tengo una gran preocupación por como este ella ¡carajo me siento un imbécil por jamás darme cuenta que ella no estaba muerta! — se lamentaba el moreno

— Esa no es culpa tuya Ban debemos esperar un diagnóstico de Kagome ¿no sería lo mejor hablar con su madre y avisarle lo que está pasando?

— Háganlo uno de ustedes, yo aún no proceso todas estas emociones, no me siento capaz de hablar con nadie.

Así que fue Miroku el encargado de dar la noticia a todos y en menos de unas dos horas todos sus familiares y amigos hicieron acto de presencia en dicha sala de espera , con una alegría renovada, todos incapaces de creer tan buena noticia, en la sala de espera había un alboroto tremendo hasta que la puerta de la sala de urgencias es abierta por una doctora de cabellos negros muy largo y una mirada fría que daba miedo pero muy bonita.

El porta nombres que colgaba por su bata, decía que se llamaba Kikyo

— ¿Podrían guardar silencio? estamos en un hospital señores ,esto no es un mercado — todos callaron, un muchacho de ojos dorados no podía dejar de observarla, estaba idiotizado por tal mujeraza era amor a primera vista.

Su voz le parecía una dulce melodía, era sencillamente hermosa pero solo a sus ojos y la doctora aunque no lo dejaba ver le dio curiosidad el muchacho era lindo

— Doctora.

— Doctora Kikyo ese es mi nombre.

— Doctora ¿podría decirme como esta mi mujer hace más de tres horas que nadie nos dice nada de ella?— preguntó el moreno

— Ella está fuera de peligro su estado, no es de cuidado solo debe guardar reposo. Ella ha sufrido una severa deshidratación y tomar mucho líquido y en unas horas más la podrá llevar. Si gusta puede pasar a verla señor, con su permiso debo retirarme— se aleja siendo seguida por Inuyasha que no pensaba perder tiempo con ella como lo dice él toma al toro por los cuernos.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esto excepto Miroku.

Todos al oír que la azabache estaba fuera de peligro respiraron aliviados, Bankotsu no queriendo perder ningún segundo se encamina a entrar en la sala donde se encuentra su mujer, la encuentra dormida se acerca ella y acaricia su mejilla.

— Pequeña, no sabes la feliz que estoy, de ser el hombre más miserable pasé a ser el más feliz. De ahora en adelante no me alejaré de ti ni tres pasos— besa sus labios susurrando un _TE AMO PEQUEÑA_―. No sabes la falta que me hiciste todo este tiempo! te amo mi amor! tienes que despertar debes ver a tu hijos — en eso Kagome abre los ojos.

— ¿Hijos? Bankotsu ¿porque dices eso si mis hijas murieron por mi culpa?— empezando a llorar desconsoladamente, pero siente como el moreno le acaricia las mejillas y limpia sus lágrimas.

— Pequeña; las gemelas están bien y bien vivas. Lin y Manten están afuera con tu madre, si quieres comprobarlo te las traigo para que las veas y también a Hiten que está desesperado por verte.

— ¡Hiten! ohh Kami ¿dime que no le paso nada a él ese día del secuestro Bankotsu?

— No te preocupes, él está genial no le ha pasado nada.

— Tráemelos Ban, quiero ver a mis hijos.

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Princesa— sale de la sala y se dirige a donde se encuentran sus hijos cargando a las gemelas

— Vamos pequeños, su madre quiere verlos… andando Hiten— al entrar de vuelta a la sala Kagome no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven ¡sus preciosas estaban vivas e Hiten estaba bien! no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas

— Kami gracias, gracias Hiten príncipe, mío ven aquí― el niño sube en la cama y su madre lo apapacha con una lluvia de besos y abrazos luego escucha un gorgojeo proveniente de las niñas que reclaman un poco de atención siendo cargadas inmediatamente por su madre―. Dios están preciosas tienen tus ojos Ban no puedo ser más feliz en la vida, gracias Kami por bendecirme con la vida de mis hijos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y yo donde quedo?— lo dijo en forma de broma el moreno.

— Tu ven aquí — él se acerca y la azabache lo besa como muchas veces añoro hacerlo munido de un amor puro.

Por fin su pesadilla había acabado, al fin serian felices y para siempre, las niñas empiezan a llorar de hambre y como la azabache tenia los pechos como globos debido a la acumulación de leche se las dio a las niñas que en cuestión de segundos empezaron a devorar como si nunca hubieran comido nada en ese día, Bankotsu que tenía en brazos a Hiten se siente emocionado

— Por fin podré ver a tu lado como nuestros hijas van creciendo como no lo pude hacer con Hiten, lo haré con las niñas y también veremos juntos como nuestro campeón se vuelve todo un joven guapote— lo estira a Hiten de sus cachetes, las niñas satisfechas se duermen tranquilamente, luego de un rato Kagome se levanta de la cama dejando a sus tres hijos dormir en él ya que Hiten cayo rendido de tantas emociones en un día, la azabache se encontraba abrazada al perfecto y trabajado pecho del moreno mientras este la besa como si no fuera a existir un mañana.

— ¡Oye Ban! déjala descansar ya habrá tiempo para comerle la boca ahora deja que nosotros también disfrutemos de nuestra amiga y cuñada—Jakotsu entro en la habitación con un ramo de flores, los cuales le hace entrega a Kagome.

— Jako que gusto verte, gracias por el detalle no debiste haberte molestado en esto — abrazándolo

— ¿Como que molestia? no señorita cuñada, hoy te consentiremos todos aunque creo que uno se muere de ganas de hacerte cosas sucias— refiriéndose a Bankotsu que lo mira con una mirada asesina―. Si tus ojos fueran misiles ya me veo yo explotando hermano.

Luego de eso vinieron más y más visitas, entre ellas la madre de Kag que entre un mar de lágrimas se pusieron al día luego de una horas.

Cuando por fin pudo marcharse con sus hijos aun dormidos a su casa, al llegar ahí; con ayuda del moreno fue acostando a sus hijos en sus respectivos dormitorios.

— ¿Estas cansada, pequeña?— le susurra en su oído Ban al acorralarla contra la puerta del dormitorio de Hiten.

— Un poquito Ban hoy ha sido un día muy pesado tengo sueño— se le escapa un bostezo.

— Pues entonces nos iremos a la cama a dormir así que atájate fuerte que tu príncipe te llevará a tu habitación — la levanta en brazos y la lleva a la habitación donde la recuesta y en segundos la pareja queda dormida.

En verdad había sido un día extenuante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego de 4 meses de todos estos sucesos, se había determinado que Onigumo había muerto en aquel incendio y al doctor lo llevaron preso por 15 años por el delito que cometió contra Kagome.

Inuyasha quien no perdió tiempo en conquistar a la doctora Kikyo, ya tienen una relación bastante estable, porque hasta ya viven juntos.

Miroku y Sango esperan a su primer hijo.

Bankotsu al fin logro deshacerse de la pesadilla de su padre y tiene una familia que adora aunque les cueste criar a tres hijos a la vez, lo están haciendo muy bien y no se quejan.

Kagome cada día lo tiene más enamorado, cada vez se pone más hermosa y sus hijas son unas mini Kagome, Hiten es una fotocopia suya y él amaba a su familia.

No volverá a existir nada ni nadie que intente separarlo de su familia.

Una domingo, Kagome empieza a despertar y mueve sus manos para tratar de encontrar el cuerpo de su prometido en la cama y mas no lo encuentra, frunce el ceño se levanta buscándolo con la mirada y no lo encuentra en la habitación, seguro está en la cocina así que se dirige al baño a darse una deliciosa ducha, al salir de la habitación ya cambiada se dirige a la planta de abajo no encontrando ni al moreno y mucho menos a sus hijos así que por ultimo va directo a la cocina donde encuentra una nota.

_Pequeña: los niños se fueron con tu madre a un día de campo, te espero en la playa donde nos conocimos._

_Con amor, tu chico sexy que te hace el amor duro y salvaje todas las noches._

Al llegar no puede creer lo que ve.

El lugar esta elegantemente decorado.

Había sillas hermosamente arregladas, en filas una alfombra roja y como un pódium donde había un sacerdote y un hombre trajeado a quien no podía verle el rostro debido a que estaba de espaldas, el hombre empieza a girar y la azabache no puede creer lo que ve, ¡es Bankotsu con una enorme sonrisa!

En eso se le acerca Sango.

— Amiga vamos debemos prepararte para tu boda— ella estaba en shock.

— ¿Bo… Boda dijiste?

— Así es, Bankotsu lo arregló todo para que fuera una sorpresa para ti ¡vamos ya se te hará tarde!— se la lleva con ella.

— Vaya que me sorprendió— con una sonrisa boba en el rostro se encaminó a una especie de tienda que armaron anteriormente Bankotsu y los muchachos para que Kagome pudiera arreglarse.

Luego de un tiempo, la azabache sale de la tiempo luciendo espectacularmente hermosa (_el vestido imagínense ustedes el vestido de sus sueños y eso lo lleva puesto Kag_ ) estaba preciosa, ella se dirige a donde se encuentra Ban pero antes de llegar se detiene.

— Abuelo ¿me harías el favor de entregarme en el altar ya que tú siempre fuiste como un padre para mí? —ante esto el abuelo solo pudo sentirse el hombre más orgulloso de la tierra.

Ya la ceremonia transcurría normalmente, y ya estaba en la parte casi final con los votos matrimoniales.

— Yo Bankotsu Chichinintay, prometo ante Dios y la iglesia serte fiel, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad ,darte mi apoyo, mi comprensión en los momentos difíciles, pero por sobre todo te entrego todo el amor que tengo, hoy y siempre por eso pido que me aceptes como tu chico sexy y a la vez esposo.

— Acepto— dijo Kag

— Yo Kagome Higurashi, prometo serte fiel estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad estar a tu lado siempre viviendo los momentos más felices y a la vez más tristes de nuestras vidas, yo prometo darte todo mi apoyo y a la vez todo el amor por eso pido me aceptes como tu esposa.

— Acepto— dijo Ban

―_LO QUE KAMI HA UNIDO NO LO SEPARE EL HOMBRE ASÍ QUE LOS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA―sentenció el sacerdote_

Ante esto el público irrumpió en aplausos y los recién casados se daban el primer beso como desposados.

Ya pasada la ceremonia se dirigieron al festejo, realizada en la misma playa.

Luego de un par de copas y una muy animada fiesta.

— Pequeña ¿me acompañas a caminar por la playa mientras vemos el atardecer?— ante esto la azabache solo asiente y se levanta y empiezan a caminar un largo rato en silencio y el moreno se detiene.

— En esta misma playa nos conocimos por primera vez, en esta playa recorrimos y conocimos nuestros cuerpos por primera vez aunque no me lo creas, eres con la única mujer con quien he estado íntimamente y solo contigo quiero estarlo, aquí creamos a Hiten y otra vez aquí volvimos a crear a dos pequeñas princesas hermosas y nuevamente es aquí donde te hago mi esposa y es aquí en esta playa donde tú me diste la alegría más grande en mi vida sabes cuál — la azabache con lágrimas solo negó ―. En esta playa me diste **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD **de amar y ser feliz a tu lado! te amo pequeña** TE AMO!**— finalmente gritando lleno de emoción.

— Bankotsu, yo también te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos.

— Juntos siempre de aquí hasta que la vida se nos vaya de entre las manos.

Volvieron a besarse como sello de este gran pacto que acababan de sellar en esta playa que había sido testigo de tantas cosas entre ellos.

Fin

Gracias por todo su apoyo y perdón por tardarme mucho


End file.
